Kamen Rider x Warriors Orochi - Battride Musou
by Mass Procrastination
Summary: The warriors of the Han Dynasty and the Sengoku period were brought into a world created by Orochi. However, another group of heroes were also brought into this world. The Kamen Riders. Follow Rize and Cipher as they figure out why they were brought into this world, and why the other riders are brainwashed for like the 10th time or whatever. Continuation of Ch.9 of my main story.
1. Enemies of the Dynasty

**Chapter 1: Enemies of the Dynasty  
** Finding himself being transported to a time/world in the past, Rize, Kamen Rider Cipher, was surrounded by soldiers, eyeing him with suspicion. The rider looked around nervously, worried that he would have to fight his way out.  
'Cipher, what's the plan of action?' Rize asked telepathically.  
' _On the count to 5, we fight our way out, if something happens before, we'll just have to wait and see.'_

Rize started to count in his head.  
'1' – Rize looked at the soldiers, trying to plan his attack.  
'2' – He subtly began to channel his body, in case of any surprise attacks  
'3' – Looking at Cipher, Rize readied himself for anything that came his way.

Before Rize counted to 4, he heard someone shout.  
"Halt!" The soldiers looked towards the direction of the voice, and hastily moved out of the way. Then, in came a handsome man on a white stallion, with long black hair and in green armour. The second Rize laid eyes on the man, he instantly knew who this figure was.  
"Holy shit! You're Liu Bei!" Rize shouted. The founder of the Shu looked at Rize with soft eyes and a smile.  
"I see my reputation precedes me, young man, may I ask what you are doing here?" Liu Bei asked, putting his charm into work.  
"Ah…well…" Rize said nervously, wondering whether or not he should tell his motives or not.

However, before the rider could say anymore, the sound of a man's cries interrupted.  
"Brother!" the man cried. In came a large, burly man on a black horse, with a short brown head of hair on his head and face.  
"What is it Zhang Fei?" Liu Bei asked.  
"Orochi's forces! They've begun their attack!" the youngest oath brother huffed.  
"What!?" Liu Bei cried, "Already!?" The Shu's leader looked at Rize and then to his men. "Men, we will have to deal with this man later," Liu Bei then pulled the reigns of his horse, "Onwards!"

The Leader, his general and their men rode off into battle. Rize let out a sigh of relief before getting back onto Cipher.  
"Cipher!" the young man cried.  
" _Right!"_ Cipher shouted, revving his engine. The two then rode off towards the battle site. Rize then began to Channel his body and Cipher, covering themselves in an aura of blue. Rize then pushed the handle down and cried, " **HENSHIN!"** Rize, now in his rider form, drove past the Shu with great speed, and leapt into the air with his bike.  
…

Meanwhile, at the site of the battle, the Shu army were fighting against Orochi's army. As both forces waged war on each other, the Shu were beginning to lose hope.  
"Men! Don't give up! We still have a chance to push them back!" Guan Yu cried, attacking Orochi's forces with his guandao. The God of War however was grabbed by a group of kaijins. Managing to shake them off, Guan Yu looked at the monsters and said, "You think dishonourable tactics like that would stop me!"  
…

As Rize was still in the air, he saw the situation of the battlefield.  
"Okay, so, it's a fight between Shu and Orochi," Rize commented, "Bro, you ready for a grand entrance!?"  
" _You fucking bet I do!_ " Cipher answered. Cipher then returned back to his original form and came crashing down with a kick. Rize on the other hand was caught by surprise by this and almost landed in the middle of the battlefield, but grabbed one of the reptilian soldiers and performed a one-handed bulldog, causing a miniscule shockwave.

Getting off the ground clumsily, Rize looked at Cipher and shouted, "That's not a grand entrance, asshole!"  
" _Oh cry me a river fag!_ " Cipher quipped as he dodged, " _Quit bitching and start fighting already!"_  
"Asshole," Rize muttered as he channelled a bokuto and tranquilizer pistol. The rider then began to fight back, parrying and shooting those in self-defence. After running out of tranqs, he began pistol whipping fools. After taking out his batch, Rize went over to Cipher and saw that Shocker was on the field of play.

"Oh crap!" the rider shouted, "how long have they been here?"  
" _For a while now,_ " the stand replied, " _wanna do this?"  
_ "Hmph, like you need to ask." After Cipher had disappeared into a flash of light, Rize had the Sengoku Driver around his waist and an Orange Lockseed.

 **ORANGE!**

Cipher then placed the lock onto the driver.

 **LOCK ON!**

The rider then pushed down the knife, opening the lock.

 **ORANGE ARMS: THE PATH OF BLOSSOMS! ON STAGE!**

After placing the lock onto the driver, the rider was then covered in a dark blue suit with gold. Above C-Gaim was a large metal orange, which fell onto the rider and turned into armour. C-Gaim pulled out the Daidaimaru and Musou Saber and got into a stance.  
"This…is our stage!" the armoured rider cried as he charged into battle.  
…

As C-Gaim leapt into battle to assist the Shu army, Liu Bei and Zhang Fei arrived to witness the rider's abilities.  
"Who is that strange warrior?" one of the soldiers asked.  
"Brother, is that-?" Zhang Fei asked.  
"A Kamen Rider," Liu Bei answered, he tightened his grip on the reigns before riding off into battle.  
"Brother!" the general cried, entering the fray.  
…

"Soiya!" C-Gaim cried as he slashed an Orphnoch. He stopped and took a whiff of the air around him. "Is it just me, or does everything smell-?"  
" _Fruity? Trust me, that was a pleasant surprise to me as well,"_ Cipher answered.

A Shocker combatman snuck up on C-Gaim and was about to attack the rider, but was knocked away by Liu Bei's horse.  
"Ah, thanks for the assist!" C-Gaim thanked, kicking away a reptilian. However, instead of kind words, he was greeted by a sword by his throat. Surprised by this act, the orange rider looked at the Shu's leader, and saw a great amount of contempt in his eyes. Liu Bei withdrew his blade and charged into battle. "What…just happened?" C-Gaim asked. The rider was knocked out of his thoughts after being attacked from behind. He slashed his attacker away, before pulling back the slide of his saber and firing a couple of shots.  
…

Guan Yu was sweeping away his enemies with his pole-arm. He stopped attacking once he saw his commander arrive.  
"Lord Liu Bei! Zhang Fei!" the god of war greeted.  
"Brother, what is the situation?" Liu Bei asked, getting off his horse.  
Guan Yu began to stroke his beautiful beard, "It seems that our men are losing hope in this fight. The enemies seem to be endless."  
Zhang Fei got off his horse and grunted, "Well, now that we have arrived, perhaps the tides will turn!" The brothers then looked at each other, nodding to one another then going off into battle.  
…

"Faahh," C-Gaim breathed, "there's no end to these bastards!"  
 _"Well, it is a Musou game,_ " Cipher replied.  
"Then I guess it's time to finish this off," the rider said, combining the Daidaimaru and Musou saber together to form the Naginata Mode. Slashing his foes left and right, the armoured rider took off the lock from his driver and placed it onto his naginata.

 **LOCK ON! 1, 10, 100, 1000, 10000: ORANGE CHARGE!**

C-Gaim then twirled around his blade above his head, creating a strong gust of wind. The wind slowly drew in Orochi's forces and the kaijins. After pulling in all of the grunts, the rider jumped from the crowd and slashed the Daidaimaru, trapping them in an orange sphere. C-Gaim then charged at the orange and slashed it into pieces. The orange exploded , causing a massive explosion behind Rize, and a pleasant citrus smell.

"Cipher," Rize called as he undid his transformation. After that, he took a strong whiff of the smell in the air. "Man, that attack smells nice, but fuck its stuffy in that suit!" Rize shouted, fanning himself from the heat.  
" _Man, if you think that's bad, I'm literally stuck in this suit!"  
_ "I thought you said you were fine in that suit?"  
" _Well, not me per say,"_ Cipher replied.

Interrupting the conversation was the arrival of the Shu forces. The sight of the oath brothers made Rize slightly calm, knowing that the Shu were the most peaceful of the three kingdoms. However, instead of being greeted kindly, Rize and Cipher were greeted with hostility.  
"Um, ex-" Rize was interrupted by Zhang Fei's pike against his throat.  
"Quiet!"  
"Hey what the fuck asshole!?" Rize shouted as he moved the youngest brother's weapon away.  
"What did you-" Zhang Fei was stopped by Liu Bei's hand. The former complied with his older brother's command, and stood down.

"Young man, I believe you haven't told me your name yet," Liu Bei said calmly, but with suspicious eyes.  
"Uh, right," Rize hesitantly said, 'Cipher…are we criminals?'  
' _Yeah, pretty much.'  
_ 'Why?'  
 _'It seems that there is a lot of prejudice towards riders here.'_ Cipher answered. Rize looked at the leader and his men, thinking about whether or not he should answer.  
"Well?" Liu Bei asked once more, but with a more hostile tone.  
"Um…my name is…" Rize looked around nervously. However, before he could answer, the rider was interrupted by a gunshot.

Rize fell onto the ground, gripping onto his leg.  
"Are you fucking kidding me!?" the rider screamed. He looked to the direction of fire and saw 16 figures standing on a cliff. "Oh you've got to be kidding me."

The figures jumped off the cliff and landed in front of the rider. The figures, leaving from the sun's shade, revealed themselves to be other Heisei riders. The Shu warriors readied themselves for any conflict about to occur.  
"Why the fuck am I not surprised?" Rize asked, slowly getting on his feet.  
" _Probably because you've been desensitised to riders turning evil, that you've just given up on life. Or that you share the mindset of the writer's."  
_ "Gee, thanks…OH SHIT!"

Rolling out of the way, Rize fell onto his wounded knee and began to focus on the situation at hand. There was the Leader of the Shu and his generals, with a handful of soldiers, up against 16 riders…there was no hope at all. Rize then saw Decade walking towards him, holding a card in his hand.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DECADE!**

The 10th Heisei rider leapt into the air, and prepared to perform his rider kick.  
"Ah shit," Rize muttered, knowing that he was about to get his ass kicked into outer space. Decade then flew into the gold cards before him, speeding up faster and faster. Before Decade could make contact with Rize, the latter channelled himself for protection. The magenta rider then landed on Rize, creating a dust storm.

After the storm had subsided, Rize had disappeared from the area, leaving only a large pit where he was before.  
…

I found myself flying through the air, before managing to land onto the ground. The second I opened my eyes I saw the greyish-blue sky…and a shit tonne of sand in my fucking mouth!  
"AH JESUS!" I spat, trying to get the specks of rock out. After making sure my mouth was clean enough, I looked around, noticing that there was sand as far as the eye could see. "Cipher!" I called.  
 _'Yeah?'_ my partner asked.  
"Where are we?"  
' _Well…if I remember it correctly…we're in the Gobi Desert.'_

"You're shitting me, right!?" I asked with shock, there was no way I could be kicked that far…could I?  
 _'Nah mate, it seems that Channel and Tsukasa's kick managed to create a force so strong, that you were sent flying at the speed of sound._ '  
I groaned and laid my head onto the sand in defeat. "Is there anything else that could make my life even harder?"

The second I said that, I heard a scream coming from the North of here. In an instant I dashed towards the source of the voice. As I crossed over a sand dune, I saw a woman in white surrounded by a group of retards in tights. Now, the bunch of tight wearing fucks was didn't surprise me, but the woman surrounding by the goons…phew, boy was she a sight for sore eyes. However, being the slow idiot I am, I came to realise who that chick was-

"Holy shit! Is that Sanzang?!" The lady with short brown hair wearing an outfit of white and gold had made me come to the realisation that if I didn't help sooner, I might actually burn in hell. So I charged into the fight, trying to protect the monk. However, she was capable of taking care of herself, as she used her sleeves to defend herself, taking me out with the others.  
…

I woke up from getting bitch-slapped by an androgynous monk's silk sleeves, finding out that it was now sunset.  
"Is my life really that shit?" I sighed in defeat.  
"Oh please don't feel bad," a female voice pleaded. I looked to the voice and saw Sanzang kneeling beside me. "Are you okay?"

Trying to make some sort of response, all I made was a noise of austism…before fainting like a little bitch. I then woke up shortly after, after getting mentally kicked in the ribs by Cipher.  
"Thanks," I wheezed, getting off the sand. I looked at the monk, she had an aura of serenity around her, making feel at peace. "Forgive me…I'm not that great around new people."  
"No, it's okay," Sanzang said reassuringly, "I was quite surprised when I saw you charging in, I didn't know you were there."  
"Sorry bout that."  
"It's fine, I'm just glad that you are alright."

As we both sat there in silence, I decided to ask, "So…may I ask, why you are here in the desert?"  
"Well…to be honest…I'm looking for my friend." In an instant I knew who this friend was.  
"Well, mind if I help you look for them?" I asked. Sanzang looked at me with surprise.  
"Are you sure?" she asked. I smiled softly and nodded. She then bowed in return, "Thank you for your kindness."

The moment was then killed by a flying rake. I leapt forward, pushing Sanzang down to make sure she was out of harm's way. I got up and prepared to fight, however, there was not a single sign of life around us.  
'Cipher,' I mentally said, 'is there anyone watching us?' Cipher took a minute to look around.  
' _No…wait…I sense two people running towards us.'_ I then got ready to defend myself.

However, before I was ready, I was then pushed down by a great force…that smelled really foul.  
"SANZANG!" A deep voice shouted. I tried to look who that voice was, in order to confirm my suspicions, but instead saw a pig like face in front of me. I shouted in surprise and punched the Halfling in the snout.  
'Holy shit, was that-!'

I saw two new figures arriving to help the monk. One was a pig-like human, wearing moss green and wielding a rake. The other was a bald man with a large beard wearing large beads around his neck and holding a double sided staff.  
"Damn bastard! Why you-" the pig shouted in anger, charging at me with his rake.  
"Pigsy!" the monk shouted, "Sandy, please stop him!"

As the disciple attacked, I tried my best not to get killed. I rolled out the way whenever Pigsy tried to swipe down with his rake, and blocked whenever he attacked sideways. Luckily, the mediator of the group chopped the pig on the head.  
"Oi! Sandy! What was that for!?" Pigsy asked as he rubbed his head.  
"Because! You attacked the man!" Sandy answered strictly.  
"But he attacked me!"  
"That's because you attacked him first!"

Pigsy was defeated and stopped his assault. Sandy walked up to me and bowed for forgiveness.  
"No no no, it's fine, trust me," I said, trying to stop his act.  
"I'm so sorry about this," Sanzang said, running towards me. She stood beside the former general and bowed as well.  
"Please! It's alright!" I said frantically, feeling quite embarrassed by what had just happened. Sandy then looked at Pigsy, who still had a sour look on his face, and pushed his head down to bow.

The travellers to the West then stopped bowing.  
"Ah," Sanzang gasped, "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself!" She bowed once again, "My name is Sanzang, these are my friends, Pigsy and Sandy."  
"I know who you are," I said kindly. The three then look at me in surprise. "Where I am from, you are well known for your travels to the Western Regions." I put on a straight face. "My name is Rize Calibur, and I know where Sun Wukong is."


	2. Journey to the West Ghost

**Chapter 2 – Journey to the West Ghost  
** As the priest and her disciples looked at Rize. There was a sense of mixed tension within the air.  
"You know where brother is?" Pigsy asked with suspicion. Rize nodded.  
Sanzang walked forward towards Rize. "Please, tell us where Wukong is," the kindly woman said as she bowed.

Rize swallowed nervously, knowing that his answer wasn't going to be easy to take in.  
"Rize, please tell us where Wukong is," Sandy pleaded.  
"H-h-" Rize tried to tell them where he was, but found was very worried about the issue at hand.  
" _He is with Kiyomori Taira._ "

Cipher's voice startled the travellers.  
"Who's there!?" Pigsy asked as he and Sandy both readied their weapons. Cipher then walked out behind Rize and looked at the trio.  
"Ah, please!" Rize shouted worriedly, "He's with me."  
The former commander and general looked at Rize before lowering their guard.

Sanzang then walked towards Cipher and looked at him in his visor.  
"Is it true?" she asked with remorse, "Is he really with Kiyomori?" Cipher nodded.  
"How!" the mixed-breed man shouted. "Why would brother join such a man!?"  
 _"It is because Kiyomori freed Wukong out of his imprisonment,_ " Cipher explained, _"which in turn, led Monkey to work for the man, as an act of gratefulness."_

The fallen guards slumped onto their knees, unable to understand the fact that the Monkey King would work with someone like Kiyomori.  
"Impossible, Monkey would never do something like that…would he?" Sandy muttered to himself. As Rize looked at the figures before him, he felt a strange sensation within himself.  
 _"Rize?"_ Cipher asked, knowing what was about to happen next.

Rize walked towards Sanzang, who had a faint sense of guilt showing on her face.  
"Sanzang," the rider said, before getting onto his knees. "Please allow me to help you with your troubles." The two disciples looked at Rize with surprise while the latter's partner shook his head slowly. The monk looked Rize with a pleasant look on her face.  
"Would you really?" she asked, her feelings of remorse now gone.  
"Of course."

Rize then felt the air from his lungs being pushed out as he was held in a strong embrace from Pigsy.  
"Thank you!" the former commander squealed with joy.  
"It's okay," Rize gasped, trying to make sure his body wasn't about to be crushed into a million pieces.  
"Pigsy, you're killing the boy!" Sandy reprimanded. The pig-man realised what he was doing and dropped the rider onto the ground, smiling for forgiveness.

Rize, in great pain, got back onto his feet. Sanzang bowed gratefully at the boy.  
"Thank you for helping us." Rize smirked and then looked at Cipher, who had a look that said 'really?' on his face. The masked man then snorted and nodded.  
 _"Alright then, if my boy is going to help you guys, I'll come with!"_ the spirit claimed loudly.

As Cipher playfully wrapped his arm around Rize's neck, the latter looked towards his partner and then towards the monk and her disciples. The calm and joyful smiles on their faces caused Rize to sigh.  
'Here we go again,' the rider thought. "Come on! We got a king to catch!"  
…

"Ah fuck!" Rize shouted. "How many fuckin' sand dunes do we have to cross?!"  
" _We got about 20 kilometres to go mate,_ " Cipher answered assuringly. Rize let out a loud annoyed groan. The priestess and her disciples exchanged glances towards each other, wondering whether or not they made the right choice.

"Jesus Christ, isn't there some easier way of getting out of this sandy hellhole? – Not you Sha Wujing." Rize looked at Cipher, hoping for his friend to have some sort of answer.  
" _Dude, I don't know why you keep looking at me for,_ " Cipher said, " _You know there's no way I can change form when I have no energy._ "

Rize sighed once more, knowing that he might not be able to make it by the end of this chapter. However, the sound of engines roaring throughout the desert caused Rize to focus once more.  
"Cipher, you hear that?" Rize asked with caution.  
" _Yeah…wanna check it out?"_  
...

As we all rushed towards the scene, we hid behind a shallow sand dune and saw a bunch of shocker combatants on motorcycles, revving their engines with intimidation. I began to focus my sight on what's behind the goons.  
"…What is that?" I asked, noticing three figures surrounded by Shocker. "…Is that-" I was the cut off by the sound of clicks.

 **AYE!/STANDBY  
WATCH THIS EVERYONE!/LOOK AT THIS!/YES SIR…LOADING**

The three then cried out,

 **"HENSHIN!"**

Three ghosts appeared, knocking out the combatants surrounding them. One was black and orange, another blue, while the third was green.  
"Holy-"

 **EYES OPEN! IT'S ME!/EYES OPEN! SPECTRE!/EYES DROP: NECROM! MEGA-ULORD!  
LET'S GO! DEAD SET! G-G-GO GHOST!/READY GO! HELLBENT! PULSE-POUNDING GHOST!/CRUSH INVADER!**

The ghosts then returned back to their originators and a flash of light blinded us all. As the light died out, standing there were three masked riders. One black with orange outlines, another with blue outlines, and the last was black with a black parka with green outlines. These men were Kamen Rider Ghost, Spectre and Necrom, respectively.

"Makoto! Alain! Let's go!" Ghost shouted. The three then charged into battle, taking down the Shocker combatmen with ease. As we watched the riders fight, I was unable to keep my excitement down.  
" _Rize! Calm the fuck down!"_ Cipher reprimanded in a hush.  
"Why is he so excited?" Sanzang asked.  
" _He's just…happy to meet new people…"  
_...

Meanwhile, while Rize and his friends watched the Ghost riders, coming from a far was a large storm of sand coming towards the riders. Inside that storm, was the faint silhouette of something, flying towards the riders.  
…

As I was excited to see the riders before my eyes, my attention moved towards that oddly suspicious sandstorm coming towards us.  
"Hey Cipher?"  
" _Yeah?"  
_ "Is there supposed to be a storm coming towards us?"  
" _…No…"  
_ "Should we run?"  
" _..."  
_ "There's someone in there, isn't there?"

As Cipher and I looked at the storm, I channelled a carbine while Cipher pulled out an RPG.  
"ALLAH AKBAR!" I yelled from the top my lungs. The riders then stopped fighting and saw me and Cipher with our weapons.  
"What are you-" Pigsy was then cut off by our assault on the storm.

"WOAH!" Ghost cried, jumping out of the way with his friends. Some of the Shocker troops also jumped out of the way, but most were unfortunately caught in the crossfire. The sounds of gunfire rang throughout the desert, as Cipher and I kept firing at the storm.

The figure then dove into the sand as they tried to evade our attack. We then stopped firing once the sounds of empty clicks were heard.  
"Well, so much for quiet," I said, rubbing my ears. I then looked towards our guests and noticed them looking at me with dead eyes. I shrugged and looked behind, only to see Cipher leaping into battle.

 _"LET'S ROCK BABY!_ " Cipher cried. As he leapt into action, I looked over at Sanzang and her disciples and made an apologetic look at them, before rushing into the fray as well. I knocked one of the grunts onto the floor with a lariat, before getting up and channelling my bokken and tranq.  
"Let's get this over with," I muttered, aiming down the sights.  
…

While watching Rize and Cipher fight, the Ghost riders looked at each other with confusion.  
"Who are they?" Ghost asked.  
"We'll have to find out, come on Takeru!" Spectre cried, rushing in with his Gan Gun Hand. Necrom then looked at Takeru and nodded, before rushing in as well.  
…

As Cipher and I held our own, Spectre and Necrom charged in. I sighed and looked at my friend.  
"Oi! CIPHER!"  
" _Yeah,"_ the spirit said as he appeared beside me.  
"Let's go."

I placed my hand out in front of Cipher, grabbing his faceplate. I then placed the mask in front of my face and cried,

 **"HENSHIN!"**  
…

As the riders were fending off their enemies, they looked towards Rize, who had placed the mask on, and then were blinded by a bright flash. The light died down and standing there was our 'hero'-  
…

 **"KAMEN RIDER…CIPHER!"** I cried as I posed. As everyone was stunned, I searched through the depths of the sand, and saw our mysterious assailant. 'Gotcha.'

I make a quick leap into the air and stabbed my wooden blade into the ground. I held the hilt in reverse and began to drag my sword through the sand. As I was just above the figure, I pushed the blade into the ground, forcing the floor beneath me to flatten, as the thing flew into the air.

I then managed to get a better look at the thing behind the storm. It had brown and yellowish scales, long claws and a very long set of hair.  
"Cipher?"  
" _Yeah?"  
_ "What the fuck is that?"  
" _…No fuckin' clue."_

The …snake fucker, I guess, then regained its balance while airborne and came diving towards me with its claws. I narrowly avoided the blade, and rolled towards the dune where my guests were.  
"Sandy! Pigsy!"

The two disciples then leapt into the air and struck the monster with their weapons. I looked at the riders and ran up to them.  
"Look, I know you guys don't trust me yet, but for now just listen," I huffed, "Takeru, use Robin Hood, aim at the …thing when I tell you to, Makoto, use Houdini to chain the beast down," I then looked at Necrom, "Alain, use Sanzo's eyecon and summon your friends." I dashed towards Xuanzang, and grabbed her by the hand. "Sweetie, do your thing!"

The snake then fought back, parrying Sandy and Pigsy's attacks. The snake was then caught by surprise by three more figures, this time, Necrom's version of Sanzang's disciples.  
"What?" the two supernatural beings gasped. As the snake was being distracted, a chain then appeared from below and began to trap the beast.

I looked at Takeru and indicated him to fire. As he released the arrow, the thing was then about to fall over, before I grabbed the projectile and began to channel it.  
"Xuanzang!" I cried. The priestess then recited one of her sutras, causing the beast to cry in agony. "Everyone! GO!"

Sandy, Pigsy, and the riders ran behind cover as they watched what I was doing.  
"CHANNEL!" I shouted once more. The sutra Sanzang said soon created a barrier around me and the snake. I then stabbed Takeru's shot into the back of the snake, causing a large explosion of gold.

The dust began to settle. I picked up the piece of paper off the ground and walked towards my companions.  
"So…Da Ji can summon now?" I asked.  
"She always could, couldn't she?"  
"Yeah, but not like this."  
…

After the fight, Rize, Takeru, Makoto and Alain undid their transformations and began to converse with each other.  
"My name is Rize Calibur," Rize bowed, "and this here is my friend Cipher."  
"I am Takeru Tenkuji," Takeru greeted, "this is Makoto and Alain."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," Rize said, "also, big fan."  
"So, can you tell us what's going on?" the ghost asked, "because, all I remember was seeing a flash of light, and we all somehow just landed here."

"Well, in short," Rize started, "Riders have been sent to a world created by a fictional serpent, who decided to combine the Sengoku Era and the Han Dynasty together for some reason." The riders then looked at Rize with questioning looks.  
"What?" Makoto asked, "Are you saying that…we've been put into a war?"  
"Nonononono," Rize quickly said, "I'm just saying…that…we…may…or may not be seen as the enemies of Japan and China's greatest historical figures."  
"Excuse me?" Alain asked.  
"I'm not doing a good job of explaining am i?" Rize asked. The riders nodded somewhat, while Cipher nodded with confidence. "I'll explain it along the way," he sighed.  
…

"…and that's how things are - Any questions?" I asked.  
"So, we all have been sent here by a personified version of an eight-headed serpent, in order to find someone who can stop him, and bring peace back?" Takeru asked. I nodded.  
"And that not only us riders, but also warriors from the Sengoku and Sangoku era?" I nodded once again. Alain then looked at the three travellers.  
"And those three are Sanzo, Zhu Baiji and Sha Wujing?" I nodded for the last time.

The three riders looked at each other with confused looks in their eyes.  
"Trust me, I still don't even know what's actually going on," I sighed.  
" _Well, you did your best at least,"_ Cipher said, patting me on the back.  
"Thanks friendo."  
…

"…how long do we got?" I asked, hoping for this journey in this arid wasteland to end.  
" _We got about a couple of kilometres,_ " Cipher answered. I sighed with grief, " _Don't worry, there's a village nearby."_  
"Is it usual for Rize to act like this?" Sanzang asked.  
" _Oh not really, he's only like this when he's hungry, stressed or tired._ "

After Cipher explained my condition, the sound of a bird squawking broke the silence. We looked up and saw a mechanical bird flying towards us.  
"The condor telephone?" Takeru queried. The bird then landed onto Takeru's hand and turned into its telephone mode, then a ringing noise was heard. Takeru then answered the phone.

"Hello?"  
" _Takeru!?"_ The voice shouted with surprise. " _Your alright,_ " they said with a glad tone.  
"Akari, is everything alright?"  
" _No! Of course it's not alright!"_ Akari shouted, " _We were all worried where you, Makoto and Alain disappeared to!"_  
"Um, about that…"  
…

While we continued to walk, the Ghost tried to explain the situation to his friend.  
" _…This is gonna become real complicated isn't it?_ " Cipher asked with a hush.  
"…Yeah, well, it's inevitable if the writer doesn't plan ahead, you know?"

"…and that's what happened," Takeru finished  
" _W-w-wait! Your saying that you three were sent to parallel universe, where a fictional deity summoned you all to find who can finish him?"_ The scientist asked with disbelief.  
"Sounds strange, doesn't it?" Takeru asked with a nervous laugh.  
"… _No…not really."_

I then stopped and looked at the riders.  
"Hold on a minute," I said, "Can't you three just, you know, teleport out of here?"  
"We can't, because we can only move from our world to the Ganma world," Alain explained.  
"…But, what if you could?"

"What are you getting at?" Makoto asked.  
"Cipher," I said, "Channel allows me to do anything I want, right?"  
" _Well, if you had enough training, possibly,_ " Cipher explained, " _but even so, you couldn't do anything of the sort, because you still haven't even gotten used to it."_  
"But, if I put my mind to it, I could right?"  
" _I still have no fucking clue what you want._ "

I held my finger up and walked over to Takeru.  
"Hey, do you mind if I talk to her for a bit?" I asked. Takeru then handed over the receiver. "Um, hi, is this Akari Tsukimura?"  
" _Um, yes it is, who is this?"_ she asked.  
"Oh, my name is Rize Calibur," I introduced myself, "I'm here with your friends and possibly have an idea that may be able to send them back to you."  
" _Really?"_  
"Yeah, but…I'm not quite intelligent enough to explain, because, well, science isn't my strong suit," I explained, "but, still, I'll try to." I then looked over the priestess. "Do you mind helping me out one more time?"  
…

"Alright, everyone in position?" I asked, sweat drenching every inch of my body. The riders stood in a line beside each other, while Sanzang stood beside me. Everyone then nodded. "Akari, I need you to get ready."  
" _Are you sure this will work?"_ she asked.  
"Even if this is a parallel universe of all sorts of fuckery, the location must still be the same," I explained, "Now, are you ready?"  
Akari was silent, but then made a noise of agreement.

"Alright," I huffed. "Takeru! Showtime!" The ghost hunter then created a portal, which began to flicker. I walked my way towards the portal, only for Cipher to place his hand on my shoulder.  
" _Are you sure you can do this?"_ he asked grimly.  
I snorted, "What's life without a few risks?"  
" _Rize,_ " Cipher said with a strict tone, " _I don't want you dying because some stupid theory you made up._ "  
I then mouthed 'I'll be fine', and made my way.

I took a deep breath and placed my hand onto the eye. Slowly, I began to build up my stamina and confidence, causing the portal to not only stabilise, but also glow stronger. I closed my eyes and began to focus. Channelling the portal with all my might, I soon began to shake wildly.  
"NOW!"

Sanzang then began to recite one of her sutras, which slowly lessened my shakes. However, my body began to burn, and soon my mind began to melt. As I drooled from the stress, I knew in my mind that this wouldn't work. However, before the imminent failure, I was then pulled away and landed onto the sand.

" _Pigsy, Sandy,"_ Cipher said. I was then helped onto my feet by the former officials. Cipher placed his hand in front of the portal and instantly did what I couldn't have done in millenniums. With ease, Cipher stabilised the portal and signalled the riders to go through.

The riders looked at me with worry, but I smiled weakly, indicating that I was going to be alright. The riders then nodded with gratefulness and went through. Cipher then removed his hand and the portal vanished in an instant. He then looked at me and threw a right hook.

Knocked onto the ground, Cipher pulled me up by the collar. Even though he had a helmet on, I could see the fury and worry in his eyes.  
" _What the fuck did I just tell you!"_ He screamed, " _You could've died because of that!"_ I looked down with sorrow, my face still stinging.  
"I'm sorry," I said, "but I knew that they weren't supposed to be here, they had their own responsibilities back home."

Cipher sighed and pulled me in for a hug.  
" _I know you're trying to help, but first, think before you leap, alright?"_ he whispered. I nodded and returned the embrace.  
"Thanks man."  
" _Don't mention it._ "

I then looked at our allies and noticed a sense of warmth coming from them. I sighed and then walked past them.  
"Come on! We can find somewhere to sleep if we keep moving!" I said with a grin on my face.  
The others then looked at each other and caught up to me.  
" _You know, you could've just asked me to make a portal,_ " Cipher stated.  
"…Don't ruin this for me."

 **Hi everyone! I know this is very delayed, and you probably lost interest, however, i will still make these because i enjoy doing this. Anyways, exams are still going on, however, i am almost done. So, i'm not sure when the next update will be, but please do look forward to it. This also seems quite poor in quality in my opinion, because i haven't done any writing for a while, but i still hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Roided Samurais

**Alright, I know it's been like a whole decade since I've updated, but it's mainly because:  
1\. I'm almost at the point where i'm finished with the hell called 'school'  
2\. I kind of just gave up on the chapter, just read it and it'll be retconned by the next chapter.**

 **Also, exams fucked me over, so i couldn't write what i wanted too, so whatever.**

 **Chapter 3 – Roided Samurais  
** As we arrived at the village, it was like something you would see in Asian historical dramas. Lots of dirt around, people wearing loose shades of greyish blue, and doing whatever the fuck Asian villagers do.  
"So," I sighed, "let's find somewhere to stay for the night."

Luckily, we managed to find a place to stay from a very generous farmer and his family. However, being a city boy, sleeping in a barn was something I was kind of on the fence about.  
"What's wrong?" Sandy asked as he saw my face of discomfort.  
"It's nothing," I answered, "Just worried about the …cleanliness here."  
" _Don't worry 'bout him,_ " Cipher said, " _He's kind of a clean freak."  
_ "You'll get used to it," Sanzang said with a kind smile.  
"You think this is bad? At least you didn't sleep in the mud during your childhood," Pigsy commented.  
"…Wasn't that as punishment for trying to have sex with Chang'e?" I asked.  
…

After that somewhat embarrassing conversation, we all decided to look around the village.  
"You know, this might seem kind of political…but there isn't much of a difference between the past and present," I commented as I watched the villagers going about their day.  
"Really?" the monk asked, "like what?"  
" _Well, if you exclude the technological advances in society, it's pretty much the same honestly,_ " Cipher answered. " _Crime, disease, corruption, finance…pretty much most problems here are more or less the same."  
_ "Well, there are some positives," I added, "I mean, we've found ways of global communication, cured diseases, explored beyond our world, trying to create a more equal society-"  
" _Which has made no improvement what so ever,_ " Cipher said, cutting me off.  
"Yeah, the way I see it, there's not much to do but live life as best you can."  
"…Is the future really that bleak?" Sandy asked, grooming his long beard.  
" _Well, bleak isn't the word…just…_ "

Before Cipher could finish his sentence, the air around me began to pressurize. Soon, a strong sensation rushed through, creating a sort of slow-down effect. I looked around and saw everyone being pushed slightly off balance, then beginning to move in slow motion.  
'This is-' My thought was then cut off after Cipher and I were forced back into motion. I looked at Cipher and motioned towards Sanzang and her pilgrimage. He nodded and then palmed the ground, facing the trio. Instantly, the three then went back into normal speed, looking around with confusion.  
"What was that?" Sanzang asked.  
"We'll explain on the way, come on!" I shouted, running towards our new slo-mo 'friends'.  
…

Just on the outskirts of the village were a couple of silver-grey monsters with a pearl white skull. The army of roidmudes slowly made their way towards the village. Rize and his friends then arrived to see this.  
"What are those?" Sandy asked.  
"Uh…yeah, I kind of forgot to mention this," Rize started nervously, "but remember when we were talking about the future? Well, most of these creatures you've seen…may or may not be a result of humanity's research…"  
"What!?" Pigsy squealed furiously.  
"You seem to have failed to mention that," Sandy deadpanned.  
" _Let's talk about this later, alright?"_ Cipher said before walking into battle.  
…

As Cipher walked towards the mechanical life-forms, they looked at the masked man. One of the unnumbered mutants crept forward slightly, only to be met with a swift straight punch. Cipher landed on his feet, stretched his neck and cracked his knuckles.  
 _"Bring it on!"_ He cried while signalling his hands to 'come at me'. One of the lifeforms then charged at Cipher, about to perform a flying chop. The rider, however, stopped the chop with his finger and moved them to the left, sending the roidmude flying. " _Oi! Rize! You just gonna stand there or what!?"_

Rize looked at the pilgrims and nodded his head.  
"I'll explain to you guys later," he said, before channelling his sword and gun, and charging into battle. Rize sliced down two of the life-forms, before shooting down a couple more of the un-numbered. Cipher hopped in the air and performed a roundhouse kick, before landing onto the ground and elbowing an unlucky mutant in the groin.

From afar, a line of roidmudes aimed their fingers at the two and fired a couple of blasts. Before the riders could do anything, a long flowing silk sleeve saved them. Rize and Cipher looked towards the direction of the fabric and saw Sanzang and her friends charging in as well. The priest wrapped her cloth around the machines and rounded them up like cattle. As they struggled, Pigsy and Sandy leapt into the air and stuck them down with their polearms.

The two former generals continued to strike down their enemies, before being caught off guard by a dozen more roidmudes leaping in the air. Our heroes continued to fend off the mechanical life-forms for as long as they could, but more and more came crawling from the woodworks.  
"There's so many of them," Zhu Bajie said nervously, tightening his grip around his rake.  
" _Rize, I think it might be time we finish this,"_ Cipher said. Before Cipher could move, however, the sound of engines roaring from a distance interrupted the fight.  
…

I dropped down my guard for a bit to look around, as did the others around me.  
"Cipher, is that an engine?"  
" _Yeah…more specifically…a car's…"_ Cipher answered, looking behind. I followed suit and saw a large dust cloud, and coming towards us was a red and black car with white stripes.  
"Oh Shit!" I shouted, "Guys! Get out the way!"

Cipher and I then had our arms around the trio and pushed them out of the car's way. The red machine sped past us, and barrelled into the roidmudes, knocking them down with a perfect strike.  
"Fuck…that's the Tridoron," I huffed with fear.

The car then drifted to a halt. Its doors opened and inside stepped out a red and black helmeted man, with a tire around his chest. The man behind the wheel was Kamen Rider Drive, or Shinnosuke Tomari. However, instead of Drive's usual white eyes, it was black. As Drive began walking towards us, I looked at Cipher and said,  
"Cipher, I think it's time to fight."  
" _Geez, not like we've been fighting already,"_ my partner quipped as he burst into light, leaving his faceplate behind. I grabbed the mask and held it in front of my face.

 **"HENSHIN!"  
** …

After becoming Kamen Rider Cipher, he then rushed towards Drive. The latter's belt then made a face and said,  
" _Start our mission._ "

Drive then summoned his Door gun and began firing at Cipher. The black rider then channelled his sword and started swinging wildly, deflecting all six-shots. Cipher then swung down on Drive, who blocked the swing with his gun. The Auto-enthusiast kicked Cipher in the side, causing the latter to drop his sword. Drive then summoned his Handle Sword and started slashing at the stunned rider.

 **TURN! ~ TURN! ~ U-TURN!**

After turning the steering wheel on his sword, Drive began drifting around Cipher, slashing him as many times as possible before he fell onto the ground.  
"Rize!" the priest and her disciples shouted. As they ran towards the rider, the police officer then twisted the knob on his belt, changed the red sports car on his bracelet to a purple one, and then pushed it forward.

 **TIRE CHANGE: MIDNIGHT SHADOW!**

Drive's tire then flew off his chest and made its way towards Sanzang. She ducked with help from Sandy and Pigsy, before a purple, shuriken-like one attached onto Drive's torso. Cipher slowly regained his balance and saw what was about to happen.  
"Cipher, I think it's time to pull out the big guns."  
…

"Sanzang! Pigsy! Sandy! Regroup!" I shouted, making my way towards the trio. Drive then twisted the knob and pushed Midnight Shadow's shift car on his Shift Brace thrice.

 **SH-SH-SHADOW!**

Soon, three copies of Drive appeared out of nowhere and surrounded us. All of us then readied ourselves, knowing that this was going to be a massive pain in the ass.  
" _Rize,"_ Cipher said. I nodded and soon Drive's driver and Shift Brace appeared on my body.  
"Alright," I huffed, "Cipher! Let's go!"  
" _Okay!"_ he said, mimicking Mr. Belt's tone while letting out a couple of beeps.

I turned the knob and pulled out the Speed Shift Car from the holder. I then inserted the toy car into the brace and pushed it.

 **"HENSHIN!"**

I had transformed into Kamen Rider Drive, and the Tridoron created another tire, flying towards me. While on its way, the tire bounced off all the Drives, destroying the copies, before latching onto my torso.

 **DRIVE: TYPE SPEED!**

I cracked my neck and clenched my left hand in front of my face, crying out,  
"Kamen Rider…Cipher-Drive!" before leaning on my bent right knee with my left leg out to the side.  
"Oi Shinnosuke!" I shouted, "it's about time you took a backseat!" I stood up straight and snapped my fingers together.  
…

 **BGM: Surprise Drive – Mitsuru Matsuoka EARNEST DRIVE**

C-Drive then dashed towards the original and threw a left hook to the body. His fist landed on Drive's Door Gun, however, causing C-Drive to let out a sharp cry of pain. The police officer then kicked C-Drive away and began firing.

Before Drive could pull the trigger, C-Drive summoned the Handle Sword and deflected the shots.  
"Guys go!" C-Drive shouted. Sandy leapt from behind and began attacking Drive, who blocked most of the strikes with the gun. Pigsy then ran towards the red-rider and swung his rake with great force, catching the rider off-guard. The two pole-users continued their assault on Drive.

Drive made distance away from the two and pushed the shift car again.

 **SH-SHADOW!**

Two holographic purple shurikens appeared beside Drive, who then threw them at the disciples, while shooting his gun. The two were hit by the ninja stars, and knocked onto the ground. C-Drive then twisted the driver's knob and an orange shift car flew into his hand.

 **TIRE CHANGE: MAX FLARE!**

The tire flew off C-Drive's chest and bumped into its original wearer. The Tridoron fired out an orange tire that had flaps sticking out. Rize then began to attack Drive with his hands and feet aflame. The two Drives continued to fight, until C-Drive kicked the gun away from Drive's hand and began wailing on the latter with fists of fire.

Drive dodged and parried as many attacks he could, but was unable to stop Rize's haymaker. Drive then kicked Rize away and pulled out another shift car.  
"Trip now!"

A pair of silk sleeves then appeared around Drive and tightened around him, forcing him to drop the toy car onto the sand. C-Drive then changed back into Type Speed warmed up for the finish. Cipher twisted the knob and pressed the red button on the brace.

 **THE FINISH!  
FULL THROTTLE! SPEED!**

Sanzang's sleeves quickly unwrapped around Drive, as four small columns of tires appeared around him. The tires began to spin at a fast rate, while the Tridoron began driving around the two Drives at full speed. The tires then made contact with Drive and each other, sending out the rider towards Rize. C-Drive then leapt into the air and did a flying kick, but instead of hitting the rider, he hit the car, bouncing him back towards Drive. Rize fly around like a pinball, kicking Drive while bouncing off the car.

C-Drive finished his attack by channelling his foot and then kicking Drive right in the chest. Both C-Drive and the Tridoron skidded to a halt after defeating the mind-controlled rider.  
 **BGM End**.

Lying on the ground, Rize undid his transformation and continued to squirm around.  
' _You alright?'_ Cipher asked.  
"I think I'm gonna throw up," Rize confessed.  
…

A couple of metres away, laid a man in a blue suit, white collared shirt and red tie. This man was Shinnosuke Tomari, a police officer, formerly part of the Special Investigation Unit, and also Kamen Rider Drive. Around his waist was the Drive Driver, where a red face appeared.  
" _Hmm?"_ Mr. Belt began, " _What happened? Hey, Shinnosuke, wake up!"_ Shinnosuke made a light groan and opened his eyes.  
"Where am I?"  
" _You are currently in a world created by a Japanese deity._ "

Shinnosuke was startled by Cipher's voice, as the spirit was squatting beside the officer.  
"Who are you?!" Shinnosuke asked, quickly moving away from Cipher.  
" _My name is Cipher, and the man puking over there is Rize_ ," Cipher answered, point at Rize, hurling into a hole in the sand. " _It's nice to see you again Krim."  
_ " _Likewise Cipher,"_ Mr Belt said with a happy beep.  
"You know this man, Mr Belt?" Shinnosuke asked.  
"Oh God! Please! Move to the next scene! I can't handle exposition right now!" Rize cried in agony.  
…

After retching out about, what I'd say, everything in my guts, we all went back village after realising night had arrived. However, the night was filled with the sounds of awkward silence. As we all sat in the barn, I felt the urge to try and explain the issue I had brought up, that I thought was going to be forgotten by the writer, but it seems like that was too much even.  
'Shit, dude, what the fuck am I supposed to say?' I started.  
' _I don't know man, but we need to say something, or else this story isn't going to progress at all,_ ' Cipher answered.  
'Jeez, you don't say.'

"Hey, Rize," Shinnosuke whispered. I faced the rider. "Is it just me, or is there something going on here?"  
 _"Yeah, it's mainly just the fact that we told these people that there's no hope in the future, and also that most of the enemies we're fighting are created by humanity itself,"_ Cipher answered.  
"Huh, so much for subtlety," I commented.  
"Well, it's not that really," Sanzang said, trying to break down the situation. She then looked at her disciples and lowered her head, "alright, it actually is about that."

I sighed, "Look, I'm not saying that life is shit… I mean, everything is if you think about it. I know that you are all trying to do your best for what you believe is right in the world, and trust me, you guys aren't the only ones. Me, Cipher, Shinnosuke, there is always someone out there who does believe that the world has gotten better. And I know that you may be put off by the idea that us humans created many demons and crap, but if you think about it, the demons are just an ideal that was created by human evil anyways…you get what I mean?"

Cipher then tried to improve the situation, " _What my retard friend here is trying to say, is that, evil is a somewhat necessity. I mean, there's a saying, 'light and shadow must co-exist, if one ceases to exist, the world will be unbalanced'."_ Cipher then looked at Mr Belt, " _I mean, Krim over here had a hand in creating the roidmudes, but for a greater cause, as a race made to help co-exist with humanity, but with certain fuck ups here and there, Krim is trying his best to help undo the evil he is making."_

The atmosphere then became even more awkward and unbelievably destroyed.  
"Look, you guys are literally friends with one of the most destructive assholes in the history of mythology," I explained, "are you seriously surprised that the fact that evil will always exist?"  
There was a longer silence…  
"ASSHOLE! FINISH THE CHAPTER ALREADY! IT'S BEEN LIKE THREE MONTHS YOU C-"


	4. Wu Country

**Hi, yes, i know it's been a while. Currently, i'm going through my final school exams before leaving behind that piece of shit, where i'll become a no-life asshole because i failed my tests. But enough about me. Anyways, I know these updates are really out of touch, but hopefully, i'll try and finish this story so i can move onto my main one, because i have a shit tonne of ideas that i want to write. So, enjoy this piece of shit, and hopefully you will understand the plot.**

 **Chapter 4 – Wu Country: How I learned to kill 8 suns and take get fisted by deities.**  
After sending Shinnosuke, Krim and the Tridoron back to their time, our heroes continued their journey to find Sun Wukong.  
"So…did everything last chapter just get retconned?" Rize whispered.  
" _Apart from meeting Shinnosuke, yeah, seems so,_ " Cipher answered.  
"We haven't, we just understand now," Zhu Baijie said.  
'F _u_ c _k_!' Rize and Cipher shouted mentally in unison.  
…

We continued our journey through unknown lands. Everything here looks so brown and bland…it makes me fucking sick.  
"Jesus Christ, where are we even going anyway?" I asked, "I know we're trying to look for Wukong, but it's not going to work if we don't have leads, you know?"  
"But this is the best we can do," Sanzang replied, "until there are words from people about Monkey's whereabouts, we must do what we can."  
I sighed, "Cipher, can you help us out here?"

There was a silence, until Cipher said, " _I think I can do something, but we'll have to wait until night time._ "  
We all looked at each other with looks of confusion.  
"Are you going to do what I think you're going to do?" I asked. Cipher shrugged.  
" _Well, until then, let's see if there are any villages nearby."_  
…

After a couple of hours or so, we arrived at a town, bustling with people on the streets.  
"Huh, this is…not what I expected," I said, giving my two cents.  
"How so?" Sha Wujing asked.  
"I…don't know, but I am happy to experience what my ancestors went through." We continued to walk through the town, but I felt somewhat uneasy having everyone looking at me. "Man, I wish people would stop looking at me," I muttered.  
 _'Don't worry, the nearest inn is just a couple of metres away from here.'  
_ …

Finally, after almost having a nervous breakdown, we arrived at the inn. The first step we took into the building, we were greeted by a man wearing a light-blue garb, with…okay, I'm pretty sure you already know what Asian people in the past look like already, racist or not.  
"Ah, Welcome, welcome, how may I help you?" The innkeeper asked.  
"We'd like a room please," Sanzang asked.  
"Of course, how m-"

After the keeper stopped his sentence, he looked at all of us.  
"Um, is there a problem?" I asked.  
The man then smiled apologetically, "No, no, no, um how many rooms?"  
…

After Rize and his friends left to their rooms, the keeper made his way towards a patron, shrouded in a dark cloak sitting at a table.  
"Sir, I believe I have found the man you are looking for," he whispered. The customer huffed and dropped a bag of coins onto the table.

With Rize, the rider stopped and looked out the window.  
" _What's wrong?"_ Cipher asked, sitting on the bed.  
"I'm not sure, but we better get ready."  
…

Nightfall had arrived, Sanzang and her disciples were in our room.  
"So, Cipher, what is this plan of yours?" Zhu Baijie asked. Cipher walked towards the window and opened it.  
" _I will ask the goddess to give us guidance, in our quest for Wukong."_

We all stared at Cipher with disbelief.  
"Seriously?" I asked, "Couldn't you just ask her via telepathy or something?"  
" _No, it's better if we all hear from Chang'e herself…plus, I want you to meet her._ "  
"Why me?"  
" _You'll see._ "

Cipher then gave Sanzang a scroll. " _Could you read this please? I would, but I haven't chanted any sutras in such a long time._ "  
Sanzang smiled and took the scroll. She got onto her knees and held her right hand in front of her face. As she began to chant, there was quite a strong sensation coming from the moonlight. There was then a flash of blinding light and a strong warmth.

As the light died, standing before us was a beautiful, fair-skinned woman, with long black hair, in a white robe. The moon goddess, Chang'e was standing right before us. As Sanzang, Sandy and Pigsy bowed before her, I stood there, trying not to shit myself. As the goddess looked at us with a warm smile, Cipher walked up to her.  
" _It's been to long Chang'e,"_ he said with warmth.  
" _It truly has been, Cipher."  
_ "Oh, you're fucking kidding me," I sighed.

Chang'e looked at me, causing me to place my hand over my mouth.  
'Ah crap," I thought.  
" _You must be Rize,"_ she said. I nodded nervously, and tried to keep my bowels within. She looked at Cipher, " _I hope you have been keeping Cipher in check?"_  
"W-w-well, it's more of a mutual act."

She continued to smile, and then walked towards Sanzang.  
"Goddess, I humbly thank you for visiting us."  
" _Sanzang, I sense a feeling of remorse within you, what is wrong?"_  
Sanzang continued to look at the floor beneath, before shedding a couple of tears. "Chang'e, Wukong has begun working for Kiyomori Taira, and I don't know what acts he may cause." She then looked up at the goddess, "Please, you must tell us where he is, you know he is not evil. I beg you!"

Chang'e looked at Sanzang with pity, until she saw Zhu Baijie and Sha Wujing bowing beside their master.  
"Please! Help us!" they shouted with a desperate tone.  
" _Chang'e,"_ Cipher stared, " _I know you are not one to interfere with others, but please, I beg you, help us."  
_ Chang'e looked at Cipher, and sighed. " _I guess you leave me with no choice,"_ she said.

She held her hands out in front of her, palms facing up, and conjured a long arrow. The goddess of the Moon walked towards me and slowly held the arrow forward, with her head bowed.  
" _Rize, if you wish to help Sanzang, take this arrow,"_ she said. With strong hesitation, I took the arrow from her hands and returned the bow.  
"…Is this?"  
" _Yes, this arrow is the last remaining possession I have of my husband,"_ Chang'e said with a hint of sorrow. _"This arrow, will become your guide on your journey, guard this arrow with your life, and make sure no one ever takes it from you."_

Chang'e slowly began to fade from existence.  
" _My time is short, I wish you luck unto your journey,"_ she said, before walking back under the moon light. " _Cipher, Rize, be careful, okay?"_ We both nodded, and then watched the lunar deity slowly ascend towards the moon.  
" _Well, that was something,"_ Cipher said before closing the window, _"We better set up shop, we're gonna be travelling for quite some time, depending where Houyi's arrow takes us."  
_ …

Meanwhile, after the group have retired to their quarters, the man the innkeeper talked to was standing right below their window. The cloaked man had his right index and middle finger on his ear.  
"…Yes…of couse," he said with professionalism. "…whenever you're ready, give me the word." He removed his fingers from his ear and cracked his neck. He looked towards the far side of the village, and saw a large palace. "Let's go wild, bitches," he muttered.  
…

The next morning, Rize was awake, sitting on his bed, observing Houyi's arrow.  
' _You know, you've been looking at that thing for almost an hour, right?'_ Cipher asked.  
"I know, but, to hold something from history…it's extraordinary," Rize replied, "I mean, this was one of the arrows, owned by the man who shot down nine suns, plus, the craftsmanship is amazing."  
' _What do you know about craftsmanship?_ '  
"I don't," Rize answered, "but, I do know when something is made really well."

Rize then got off his bed and opened the window, and held the arrow in the sunlight.  
"Look at this," Rize started, "this arrow is made from fine wood, it's smooth to the touch, and," Rize then began bending the arrow with full force, "it's as strong as metal."  
' _Well, it was made by one of the most well-known archers in China,'_ Cipher started, ' _but we should really be going now, I sense something's wrong with the town._ '  
"How so?"  
' _Like…something's about to get us…"  
_...

I placed the arrow into my jacket's inner pockets, and was about to make my way to the door, before hearing some loud whispers behind it.  
"Hey, this is the man, right?" a man whispered.  
"Yes, this is his room," a familiar voice answered.  
' _It's the fucking innkeeper!'_ Cipher shouted.  
'What do you think they want with me?' I asked within my thoughts.  
' _They probably found out you're a Kamen Rider.'_

There was a knock, causing me to jump slightly.  
"Hello," the innkeeper called, "are you awake?"  
'Shit! What do we do?' I asked with frantic worry.  
' _Ruse them.'_

"U-u-uh, yeah! I'm awake, just let me get dressed okay?!" I shouted, trying to find somewhere to hide.  
"Okay," he said.

I looked around, and focused my attention on the window. With haste, I opened the window, and climbed out.  
"Okay Rize, don't look down, don't look down," I muttered, "Cipher, mind helping me out here?" My partner then appeared on the side of the building and held his hand out towards me. With slight hesitation, I leapt towards Cipher and grabbed his hand.  
" _It's alright,"_ he said, " _you're doing good."_

I leaned to my right and knocked on the Sanzang's window. The window opened, and Sha Wujing's head popped out.  
"Sha Wujing!" I hushed.  
"Rize!" the disciple said with alarm.  
"Pull me in!"  
…

After being pulled into their room, I began inhaling long deep breaths.  
"Rize, what were you doing out there?" Sanzang asked.  
"I don't know for sure, but I think some trouble's heading our way." I replied.

Next door, there were loud shouts coming from my room.  
"Where is he!?" a man shouted.  
"I-i-I don't know," the innkeeper answered in fear, "Wait! He might be in the next room! He came with other people!"  
"Men! Go check!"

"Ah fuck," I groaned, "Sanzang, Sandy, go wake Zhu Baijie up." I then got up and walked towards the door, "I'll deal with them."  
…

Standing outside the monk's room, were a group of Chinese soldiers, equipped with red armour.  
"Men, ready your weapons, this man must be brought to our lord," a man commanded. This man wore red with a silver breastplate, he had a crimson red helm on his head and had two large rods on his back. This was the proud officer of the Wu, Taishi Ci.

As Taishi went to open the door, he was met with the large oak door being kicked into him. Rize, now transformed into Cipher, began forcing his way through the hallway, slashing his bokuto at his assailants. Cipher then made his way to the stairs, and found another group of soldiers below.  
' _This is gonna get real messy,'_ Cipher commented.  
"Well then, we'll clean up afterwards," Rize said.  
…

Making my way out of the inn, I saw a whole army of red in front of me, ready to fight, and standing in front of that army were three individuals. In the middle, stood a white-haired man, wearing a gold chest plate and red cape, standing to his right was a man with a ponytail, holding two tonfas in his hands and finally to the far left was a man who looked similar to the one on the right, but wore a red coat. They were Sun Jian, leader of the Wu, Sun Ce, the hot-headed eldest son, and Sun Quan, the no-nonsense middle child.

"Uh…I think you got the wrong person," I said with unease.  
"Oh, is that what you think?" Sun Ce asked rhetorically, pointing his tonfa towards me.  
"My son, please stand down," Sun Jian commanded politely, placing his hand on his son's shoulder. Sun Ce relented, sighing while putting down his weapon. The leader of the Wu then walked towards me, staring at me with a stern look, before looking at my arm, and widening his eyes.

"Sir, could you please show me your arms?" the Tiger Lord asked politely. Without hesitation, I complied, rolling up both of my sleeves. Sun Jian then held his hand up in the air, commanding his men to stand down. The supposed descendent of Sun Tzu then got on one knee and had his head down. "Forgive me for the inconvenience," he apologised, before getting up, "Men! Keep searching for him!"

"Um, excuse me," I started, "but…what's going on here?"  
"A masked man like you attacked the palace last night," Sun Quan said, "We were told he was staying at this inn."  
"So…I'm guessing he also wore the same things as me?" I asked.  
"Yes, but he some strange markings on his arms."  
"Markings?"  
' _I think he means tattoos,_ ' Cipher answered.  
'…I think there's another lawsuit coming…" After having thought of that, I felt a strong dropkick to the head, and began flying back into the inn.  
…

The proud warriors of Wu were caught off guard, after seeing Cipher flying back into the inn, and in his place was a rider who looked exactly like Cipher.  
"Yo," the one-sleeved rider greeted, before punching Sun Quan away.  
"Brother!" Sun Ce said, checking up on his younger brother, "You bastard!"

Sun Ce then readied his tonfas and began his attack. As he began swinging and kicking, the look-alike kept parrying every attack, and then disarmed the eldest sibling. Sun Ce let out a loud cry of pain before being kicked back, landing on his younger brother.  
"My sons!" Sun Jian shouted. As the father went to check up on his sons, he was greeted by the handle of a tonfa against his throat.  
"Don't think I forgot about you," the rider said.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Cipher cried, before dashing towards the twin. Cipher grabbed the other by the throat and began dragging him against the ground, creating a large cloud of dust to cover the area. As the cloud disappeared, Cipher and the other rider were at a stand-off.  
" _Okay, before we start, could get an introduction from you first? Seriously, this hack having to repeat the same fucking nouns over and over again is making me wonder if he really deserves a higher education."  
_ "Alright then," the other rider said, "I'm Musou, Kamen Rider Musou!"  
…

He then charged towards me, and came at me with a flying straight. I blocked it with my bokuto, not before hearing a crack coming from it. "Impressive! I was told you were an amateur, but to block my attack? You must be a natural."  
"No, I just got used to having my ass handed to me," I replied.  
"Oh," Musou muttered, "Well, keep up, cause I wanna see what you're capable of."

"You serious!?" I shouted, kicking Musou away, "Are you one of those bastards who want to find someone stronger than them?"  
"Well, you got the main idea," Musou answered, and then leapt into the air. Although I was expecting him to come down any second, he just kept going up.  
"I feel like something familiar's about to happen," I mused, before realising, "Shit! I better get everyone out of here!"  
' _How are you gonna do that?'_ Cipher asked, ' _You still have barely enough energy to transform into any riders that are fast, nor the ability to get everyone out here safely!'_ I thought about what Cipher had said, before an idea popped into my head.  
"Maybe not me, but I have friends who certainly can."  
…

"Sanzang! Zhu Baijie! Sha Wujing!" I shouted, making my way towards the pilgrimage, "is everyone out?"  
"Yes, but I don't understand how you'll be able to handle this new rider?" Sanzang asked.  
"Ey, let me worry about that alright?" I said, before walking towards Sun Jian, "thanks for doing this, Lord Sun Jian."  
"Do not worry about it," the Wu leader said, "I'm willing to help my people anyway I can, especially with the help of a gentleman such as yourself."  
"Please you flatter me." I began walking my way towards back to the fight.

'Is it really alright for me to just skip here?' I asked.  
' _Dude, no one cares about this shit show, I mean, we already fucked ourselves over with the plot, now we gotta do our best to fix it.'_  
'Isn't that the writer's job?'  
' _Yeah, that's what I'm worried about.'  
_...

We arrived back at the arena, waiting for Musou to finally come back…though it was strange, it took almost 20 minutes for us to evacuate everyone, but he still hasn't come down yet.  
"Cipher?"  
' _Yeah?'  
_ "Where is he?"

With the help of my helmet, my sight began zooming towards Musou, still flying through the air.  
"Jesus, he's almost reached the Mesosphere!" I shouted, remembering little information I retained from 8th grade science.  
 _'I think he's coming back down now,_ ' Cipher said, ' _whelp, it was nice knowing you.'_  
…

As Musou continued to elevate higher and higher, he soon plateaued, and began falling back down to Earth. As he continued to fall, heat began surrounding him, and soon he burst into flames.  
…

"Is it just me, or is Musou on fire?" I asked.  
' _…Nope…that's definitely him alright.'_

We both continued to stand there, flabbergasted by the situation at hand.  
'We are so fucked,' I thought, 'whelp, might as well do my best.' I then channelled my body, and focused my energy into my fists. Anxiously waiting for Musou to strike back, I tried to calm myself down, but kept shaking with worry.  
' _Rize, calm down, you're shaking like Michael J. Fox.'  
'_Cipher, I don't think I can beat this guy.'  
' _Why not?'  
_ 'Cause he's about to Buddha's Palm my fucking ass!'

Soon, the copycat looking bastard was falling towards me, with his right palm out.  
"Dear god, this is gonna hurt," I said, before tensing my arms. Musou was still in the sky, but the force he created was enough to kill me. I persevered, there were people here who did not deserve to be ruined by this asshole, and I didn't want them to suffer. Musou was almost near me, when the time was right, I threw my double punch into Musou's palm.

The force between us was unbearable. I was literally sinking into the ground, and I felt my bones beginning to shatter. I kept shaking, and was on the verge of shitting myself. However, Musou stopped his attack and gracefully landed back onto the ground. Chest deep into the floor beneath, I barely had any strength to stay awake. However, the last thing I saw was Musou, whose jacket's sleeves were shredded to bits, revealing arms covered in tribal tattoos.  
"God damn," I whispered, "he does have the God Hands." Once again, I blacked out, however, not before hearing Musou's final words to me.  
"You're pretty strong, keep working and you might have what it takes."  
…

I saw Cipher, chest-deep in the ground, lie limp in the dirt. I looked at my arms and sighed.  
"Man, I knew I shouldn't have bothered fixing my sleeves if it was gonna rip again." I turned around and looked at my fellow rider. He was motionless, I couldn't sense any sort of life within him. Did I go too hard on him? All I wanted to do was test his strength, not kill the poor guy.

With my emotions getting the better of me, I decided to pull Cipher out of the ground. With extreme care, I wrapped my arms under his pits and started pulling. Luckily, I managed to get him out of the ground, and laid him into the recovery position. I then got a whiff of some really bad smells, and started gagging.  
"Oh God!" I gagged violently, moving away from the man as far as I could. "Please tell me he didn't crap himself?" I asked rhetorically.

Before I could say anymore, I heard sounds of beeps from within my helmet. I placed my hand onto the side of my helmet.  
"Hello," I said, trying to not breathe in the stench that was Cipher's bowels. "No, everything's A-Okay here…nope, nothing happened…well, I did fight him, but I got him, so don't worry about it…" My mind was then off-focus after trying to breathe some air from my mouth, but somehow I could taste the methane from Cipher. 'Oh god!' I thought 'What does this bastard eat!? Literal shit!'

"Uh look," I started, trying to get away from here as soon as possible, "could I talk to you when I get there? I got some business t- Whaddaya mean 'No'!? Seriously!? You know what? I'm hanging up now, I'll deal with your bitching when I get there."  
…

"-ze…Rize…Rize!" I heard, as I felt my body shake lightly. I opened my eyes and saw Sanzang, Zhu Baiji and Sha Wujing's face hovering over me. I tried to speak, but realised that I couldn't. As a matter of fact, I couldn't even breathe.  
' _You alright?'_ Cipher asked.  
'Yeah, what's going on?' I asked.  
' _When they found you, they noticed that your whole body was a broken mess. So they tried to fix you up as best they can.'_  
'Okay,' I said, 'So…does that mean-'  
' _Yeah, you're gonna have to lie here and wait until your Channel starts working again. Cause, from what I can see, Musou messed you up real good.'_  
'Well, while I wait, go tell the three that I should be fine.'

Cipher then materialised beside me and started chatting to Sanzang.  
 _"Everything is going to be fine, we're just going to have to wait until Cipher can begin his recovery process."  
_ "How long will that be?" Sha Wujing asked.  
" _Hopefully, at least overnight, if not…we might have to wait for at least a week."_  
"We're willing to wait as long as it takes," Sanzang said with commitment.  
" _If you say so,"_ Cipher said, shrugging his shoulders, " _but if you're going to, you'll have to hire a room, and I'm not so willing to let you guys go back to that shithole again."  
_ "We should be fine," Sanzang smiled, "we're willing to wait here with you two."  
" _Now that you say that, where are we exactly?"_

"You are in my palace, young sir," a grand voice greeted. I looked down and saw Sun Jian enter the room. "I hope it is to your liking."  
" _Sorry to be rude, but…why help us?"_ Cipher asked. Fucking idiot.  
"Because you helped save our village from Musou, and for that, we are in your debt."  
" _Oh yeah…I forgot about the whole 'saving' thing,_ " Cipher said, " _but it's also strange, I thought riders were sort of 'outlaws's here."_  
"Well, that was only because these 'riders' you speak of, attacked all of our camps. But we now realise that not all are like that."  
…

It was now nighttime. Only the sounds of the breeze and crickets could be heard. While everyone was fast asleep, I tried my best to do so as well, but knew that if I had, I'd probably die choking on my own goddamn blood.

'God, please end my suffering,' I thought. I slowly closed my eyes, trying not to cry myself to sleep, before feeling my head begin to tense real hard. Soon, images began flashing before my eyes, in grainy 240p even. Images of a girl running in panic, screaming for help, before tripping over and crying out 'No! No! NO!'

In an instant, I drew my first real breath and shot up. My eyes were wide like an owls, and my mouth agape like a drooling retard.  
' _What's wrong?'_ Cipher asked.  
'Cipher, what happens if I start getting vision?'  
' _Are they in grainy 240p?'_ my partner asked again. I nodded slowly. ' _Then we're going to have to intervene.'_

I sighed and mouthed out, 'okay', before going back to lie down. The second my back hit the ground, I realised that there was a soggy feeling going on in my pants.  
"…Did I just shit myself?"


	5. The Loli Queen and the Multi King

**Alright, I'm back. School is finally over and i may be able to finally make more regular updates. I'm hoping to finish off this story before the end of this year, as I have may ideas piling up for my main and others as well. Anyways, enjoy.**

 **Chapter 5: The Loli Queen and the Multi King  
** After the sun had risen, we all decided to continue our journey to find Wukong. The Sun family gave us enough food to sustain us for at least a whole month, while the villagers all waved and shouted their farewells.

Once we were on the road again, I held Houyi's arrow like a compass, telling us where we must vaguely go. Almost an hour had passed, and I soon felt my sanity drop once more.  
"Oh Jesus Christ, this is such a pain in the ass!"  
" _What's wrong?"_ Cipher asked with annoyance.  
"Having to walk around commando! I don't want my pubes getting caught in my fly!"  
" _Oh god! Keep that shit to yourself, please!"_ Cipher groaned.  
"You asked r-tard."  
…

As our journey continued, there was a sudden change in setting. In front of us, was a lush green forest with shade and breeze, while we stood in a desert that made me sweat like a goddamn pig.  
"This has to be a mirage," I muttered.  
"How so?" Sanzang asked.  
"Why would there be a forest next to a desert? This ain't a goddamn tropical island!" I then crossed the boundary and stood under the trees…dear god…it's not a mirage at all. "My god, Orochi has no idea how geography works, does he?"  
…

After walking through this paradise, we decided to take a break.  
"Ah man, it's great not having to be under the sun isn't it?" I asked.  
"You certainly aren't wrong," Sandy replied, "I thought I was going to die."  
"Oh yeah that's right, after your exile, you lived in a river, didn't you?"  
"You seem to know your stuff," Sha Wujing said with an impressed tone, "What else do you know about us?"  
"Well, I know that-"

" _Before Rize continues to gush over mythology, here."_ Cipher then threw me a pair of boxer-briefs.  
"When'd you get this?" I asked. Cipher then used his channel to create a folding chair. "…Well…colour me impressed," I said before walking deeper into the woods, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to stop my dick from getting mutilated."  
…

While Rize went to put on his underwear, the group continued to relax.  
" _Man…this feels nice…"_ Cipher said with a soothing breath.  
"I have to agree, this food is delicious!" Pigsy said, as he continued to chow down.  
"Oi! Don't eat all of our rations you idiot!" Sha reprimanded, smacking his friend against the back of his head. Zhu Baiji choked a bit of his bun and glared at Sha Wujing. Before the two started to bicker, a loud scream came from Rize's direction.

Soon, coming towards them was a dark-haired girl in a blue and white shaman-like outfit with a red ribbon, this was Himiko, the shaman queen of Yamataikoku.  
"HELP ME!" the girl said before hiding behind the priestess, "There's a creep over there!" As the shaman girl pointed towards the direction she came from, Rize quickly rushed back to the group and shouting,  
"I swear nothing happened!"  
…

"Ew! It's the flasher!" Himiko shouted with disgust. I looked frantically at my friends, before looking at Cipher, who was shaking his head with shame.  
" _I knew you were a sick fuck."_  
"Oh fuck off!" I shouted, "She fucking walked in on me changing!"  
…

Soon, things started to calm down once more, the Shaman Queen then introduced herself, while still giving off a vibe of disgust.  
"Himiko," Sanzang started, "Are you lost?"  
"Well…sort of," Himiko answered.  
"What do you mean?" Zhu Baijie asked.  
"I was out here with a couple of friends of mine, but I seemed to have lost track of them."

The second she said 'friends', I knew who she was talking about.  
'Cipher…you think we should help her?'  
' _If you want her to become a sacrifice for a god, it's best we should do so.'_  
'But…if we're going by game canon, she's gonna definitely go back to Da Ji.'  
' _We can change that, however,'_ Cipher said, ' _If we play our cards right.'_  
…

Soon, we decided to help Himiko find her 'friend', making her our temporary party member. After continuing our journey, night had fallen, and we made camp. As we all sat around the campfire, I great sense of joy entered me.  
"You seem happy," Sha Wujing said, "I'm guessing this is also your first time camping?"  
I nodded, "Yep, and I must say, this is surprisingly comforting." Soon, a yawn came from Himiko, as she tried to keep herself upright. "Tired?" I asked.

The girl nodded before leaning onto Sanzang's shoulder, with a sleeping face. The sight was quite something, for a piece of shit like me. I channelled a pillow and blanket for the women, and offered to make some for the disciples, but they gratefully declined…however, I think Pigsy only did so as punishment from Sandy.

I decided to keep watch, in case some prick decided to ambush us. As I leaned against a tree, I took out the arrow and stared at it with curiosity. Surely, this arrow has a more prominent role in our quest.  
 _'Everything alright?'_  
'Yeah, s'all good brother.'  
…

As I tried my best to keep watch, I felt a tap on my back. I turned to see Wujing standing there.  
"It's time to switch Rize," he said.  
"I thought it was Zhu's turn?" I asked. The exiled pointed at his fellow brethren, who seemed to be in a very deep sleep.  
"He sleeps like a rock," Sandy said.  
"He looks like one," I said.

I shuffled my way towards the dying fire, its warmth still there. I laid near the flames, and quickly became a victim to my exhaustion. However, the second I started getting comfortable, I heard a rustling coming from the bushes.  
"D'you hear that?" I asked in a hush tone. I got up and looked at Sha Wujing, who looked at me as well. We both then quietly readied ourselves, and walked towards the bush. On the count to 3, we both pried open the leaves, only to see a white, round clay-statue. "A dogu?"

The dogu then turned around and leapt out, knocking me down. The doll then began hopping on top of me.  
"It seems to like you," Sandy said jokingly with a hearty laugh.  
"It seems like it," I wheezed, as the air in my lungs were pumped out from each hop. I grabbed hold of the cheery doll and placed it beside me, before patting it on its head. Soon, three more dogus came bouncing out of the bush.

"Wait, are you-" I was about to ask, before Himiko woke up from the noise Sha Wujing and I made.  
"Hmm? What's-" Himiko said tiredly, before gasping from the sight of her dogus. "You're here!" Himiko then got up and made her way towards her dolls. "I've been looking all over for you guys!"

As I looked at Himiko's reunion, something had clicked in my head.  
"Hey, Himiko," I started, "are these dolls the 'friends' you were looking for?" The Shaman queen nodded cheerfully.  
"Where'd you find them?" she asked, playing with the clay dolls.  
"Uh, they were hiding in a bush," I answered.  
"Thank you so much!"  
"No problem."

'Hey Cipher…does that mean…she and Da Ji haven't met yet?'  
 _'Dunno…why don't you go and ask._ '

I let out a silent sigh before walking towards the cheery girl, and crouching near her.  
"Hey, Himiko," I started again, "are you looking for anyone else?" Himiko then looked up at me with a confused look.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean…are these dogus the only ones you were looking for? We're you with anyone else?"  
"No," Himiko said innocently, before playing with her dogus once more, "I've been alone for a while…I haven't met anyone else before you guys came along."  
"Wait…you've been by yourself? For how long?" Himiko then looked up and took a while to think.  
"I'm…not sure how long I've been here…"

I looked around before getting very paranoid.  
"Wujing, get Sanzang and Baiji up," I commanded.  
"What's wrong?" the sand demon asked.  
"We have to get out of here now!" I shouted.

As Sandy got both Sanzang and Pigsy up, I leaned towards Himiko and placed my hand on her shoulder, giving her a look of worry.  
"Himiko, how did you get into this forest?"  
The girl looked down at her dolls before saying, "I was walking across a desert…but then I saw a forest, so I went in for some shade."  
'CRAP!' I shouted mentally, 'is this forest a trap!?'

As I was caught up in my thoughts, I failed to notice something coming towards us, and was then knocked down by a flash of red, yellow and green. I squirmed on my back, and slowly got onto my feet. I looked the tri-coloured figure before me. He wore black, with a red faceplate and black eyes, yellow claws and green legs. He was Eiji Hino, or Kamen Rider OOO.

"What's going on?" Sanzang asked, as she and Zhu Baiji woke up.  
"Trip!" I cried before giving her the arrow, "you this to find a way out, and take Himiko with you!"  
"Okay!" Sanzang nodded, "Let's go Himiko!"  
As the monk held the queen's hand, everyone started to make their way out.

OOO, however, was about to give chase, but I managed to luckily get in his way.  
"You're not gonna get away that easily Eiji!"  
…

As Cipher and OOO began their fight, Himiko, Sanzang and her disciples made their way towards the direction of Houyi's arrow. As the shaman queen was being led by the monk, the girl stopped running and let go of the priestess' hand.  
"Himiko? What wrong?" Sanzang asked.  
"…I can't…"  
"You can't what?" Pigsy huffed, catching his breath.  
"I…can't leave him…"  
"Himiko, we have to go," Sanzang said, kneeling to Himiko's eye-level. Himiko shook her head violently and turned around, and began running back to Cipher. "HIMIKO! WAIT!" Sanzang called, chasing after her.  
…

I was knocked onto the floor with a hard kick to the chest. I squirmed on the ground, writhing in pain.  
"God damn…this is not cool," I groaned. OOO grabbed me by the neck and pulled me onto my feet, only to land a Haymaker across my head. I flew across the forest, landing against a tree. I felt my lungs giving up on me, I could barely take in anymore breaths.

I was picked by OOO again, but managed to land a body blow into his stomach. The Multi-coloured rider stepped back a bit, before getting ready once more. I began throwing a combo of punches and kicks. I was about to land a roundhouse kick when OOO held up his arm to stop it. His arm then glowed yellow and his claws extended. The blades slashed across my tendon as I let out a scream of pain. OOO then started throwing a barrage of slashes with his claws, tearing up my outfit.

I landed against a tree, covered in cuts and blood.  
"I didn't know rider weapons could do this?" I asked incredulously.  
 _"Certain weapons do,_ " Cipher answered.  
"Oh that's a load of horseshit!"  
" _You're wearing normal clothing retard, not armour."_  
"But-"  
 _"Worry about it later!"_

OOO pulled out his sword, the Medajalibur, and inserted three cell medals. The medals landed into the empty slot of the blade when OOO pulled out his scanner.

 **TRIPLE SCANING CHARGE!**

After OOO scanned his sword, the rider tightened his grip and prepared to perform a downward slash. Before the attack landed, a ball of energy hit OOO, knocking him away and cancelling his move. I laid there, huffing with rhythm when I saw Himiko standing in front of me.  
"Himiko?" I asked.  
"Don't hurt my friends, you meanie!" she cried, pointing at the downed OOO.  
"RIZE!" voices cried from afar.

I was then surrounded by my companions, who looked at me with worry and fear.  
"Are you alright?!" Sha Wujing asked.  
"Should be," I answered, getting off the ground. Zhu Baijie and Sha Wujing supported me, as they placed my arms around their necks. "Hey Zhu, we got any food left?"

Pigsy placed his hands into the sack and pulled out a small bun.  
"…That should be enough," I said, releasing my arms around them and taking the bun. Then, like a wild animal, I wolfed down the piece of bread. "Ah man, I wish I had some water," I muttered huskily, banging my palm on my chest. I felt my energy slowly build up, even though the pain still hurts.

I walked beside Himiko and looked down at her.  
"I thought I told you to go?" I asked.  
"You're my friend," she started, "I never leave my friends behind."

I smiled and rubbed her head, before walking forward a couple of steps.  
"Eiji!" I shouted, "Time for payback!" Cipher's faceplate formed in my hand, and I placed it onto my face. My clothes then repaired themselves back into their original state before I started warming up. "Himiko, you ready?" She then nodded as her dogus levitated beside her. "Let's do this!"

 **BGM: Anything Goes – Maki Oguro**

OOO then leapt towards us and stabbed forward with his claws. I channelled my bokuto and stopped the blades. I then reversed my grip and turned my blade, throwing the rider to the left. Himiko then thrusted her palm towards the airbourne OOO and fired barrage of bullets from her dolls. I unchannelled my wooden blade and made a long pole. I rushed towards OOO and began thrusting the stick at OOO. He then grabbed the pole and lifted me into the air, and making me land on my back.

I squirmed once more, before letting go of the pole and channelled a sawed-off shotgun. I fired a rubber slug at OOO, pushing him back. I threw the gun at OOO, before leaping into the air and dropkicked the rider. He grabbed my feet and threw me towards my allies. Pigsy and Sandy then began swinging their polearms at OOO, who started blocking them.

The rider then knocked the pilgrims away, and pulled out two green medals. OOO pushed his driver upright and pulled out the Hawk and Tiger, and inserted in the Stag Beetle and Praying Mantis medals into the free slots. He pushed the driver down once more and scanned them.

 **STAG BEETLE, PRAYING MANTIS, GRASSHOPPER  
GATA~GATA~GATA~KIRIBA~GATAKIRIBA~**

OOO changed from his multi-coloured form into all green, and many copies of the rider appeared out of nowhere.  
"Whelp, time to pull out the big guns," I muttered, dodging the bug-themed rider's attacks, "Sanzang! Mind occupying them?"

Sanzang nodded and began gracefully twirling around, as her sleeves began wrapping themselves around the riders before immobilising them.  
"Rize! You're up!" she cried, trying her best to stop them.

In my hands, the OOO driver appeared as well as the Hawk, Tiger and Hopper medals.  
"Well, anything goes, right?" I asked. I placed the belt onto my waist and then slotted in the core medals. I pushed down the driver and scanned the medals.

 **HAWK, TIGER, GRASSHOPPER  
TA~TO~BA~TATOBA~TA~TO~BA~**

After OOO's suit was equipped, I pulled out the Medajalibur and continued my attack. OOO undid his cloning and broke away from Sanzang's sleeves. OOO's arms glowed as he began wielding his Mantis blades. He started leaping all over the place, slashing at us with his blades. OOO stopped moving and his helmet began glowing, releasing sparks of electricity. OOO thrusted his head towards us and shot out bolts of lightning. I channelled the sword in my hand and started insulating the electricity.

I stabbed the sword into the ground, sending a wave of thunder towards the desireless vagabond. I pushed the driver straight once more, sending the medals into the air, before they land back into the slots.

 **LION, TIGER, CHEETAH  
LA~TA~LA~TA~LATORATAH~**

Now, in the Latoratah combo, my legs glowed as I soon began moving at high speed. I slashed at the paralysed OOO with my claws. As I continued my attack, I pounced at OOO with my claws, before being stopped by his blades.  
 **BGM End.**

As OOO easily blocked my attack, he also managed to force me back. As I landed towards my friends, OOO and I reverted to Tatoba form, and readied myself for anything. As the air grew quiet, I started focusing, and had my hand near the O scanner. In an instant, we both scanned our drivers.

 **SCANNING CHARGE!**

We both leapt into the air as three rings formed before us. We both kicked into the rings, and slowly but surely gained velocity. After passing the final ring, we both connected our kicks and started our power struggle. OOO had the advantage as he was the original and my legs started giving out. In a moment of need, I cried out,  
 **"CHANNEL!"**

My body was given somewhat of a boost, as I managed to pass through OOO. Landing back onto the ground, I forced myself out of OOO's form and collapsed onto the floor. I looked to my left and saw Himiko, Sanzang, Zhu Baiji and Sha Wujing standing over me.  
"Did I do good?" I asked while gasping for breath.  
"As usual," Sanzang nodded. I sat up and looked over at Himiko.  
"You okay?" I asked. She nodded with a sad look on her face. "What's wrong?"  
"Please don't do anything reckless," she said, hugging her dogu, "I don't want to lose a friend."  
I snorted and patted her on the head. "Thank you Himiko."

I got off the ground, stumbling on my feet a bit. I looked over my shoulder and saw a Japanese man wearing very colourful, somewhat tribal patterned clothing. Inside, I bubbled with excitement while keeping a cool demeanour.  
 _'Excited?'_ Cipher asked.  
'No shit, this guy's my first and favourite rider.'

As I walked towards Eiji, I felt something off in the air. I looked up, only to see something flying towards me. I pointed out my finger like a gun and fired off a shot. The figure dissipated, as I made a 180. Instantly, I was smacked in the face with a pole, sending me flying into another goddamn tree. The air was knocked out of me, as I started beginning to faint. My vision was blurred to all hell. No longer could my eyes keep open, as a void of darkness took over. Before I lost consciousness, I heard Himiko screaming out,

 **"RIZE! HELP ME!"**


	6. A New Party Member and more Bullshit

**Ohhhh boy, I've been a lazy piece of shit lately. Sorry for everyone who wanted a new chapter sooner, i was caught up with nothing now that i have no more school. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Also, to that guest reviewer, hey man, sorry for being an asshole, but thanks for clearing up on what you thought needed work. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **Chapter 6: A New Party Member and more bullshit**  
After the ambush, Rize regained consciousness.  
"Rize?" Sanzang asked, "You alright?"  
Rize sighed and got onto his feet, "Honestly, I doubt I could answer that anymore." He looked over towards his friends and saw Eiji conversing with them. "So, you awake?"

Eiji looked at Rize and smiled, "Yes, thank you for saving me." Rize snorted and waved off Eiji's gratitude.  
"Don't worry about thanking me, I'm just glad you're alright."

Rize looked around, only to notice something wrong.  
"…Where's Himiko?" he asked with worry. The others looked away. Rize sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Motherfucker." As he looked at his friends, Rize noticed something coming from one of the shrubs. As he peered through the bush, only to be greeted by one of Himiko's dogus.

As the clay doll bounced on Rize, the rider grabbed it and placed it onto the floor.  
"How come you were left behind?" he asked. The dogu kept bouncing in place. "So, you want to help us?" The doll nodded. "Alright then," Rize muttered. He took a hold of the doll and placed it on top of his head.

"Eiji," Rize started, "Why are you still here?"  
 _"I offered to send him back, but-"  
_ "I want to stay and help," the vagabond answered.  
"You sure?"  
"Riders are meant to stick together, right?"  
…

After gaining two more members into their party, they continued to their trek on their journey. With Houyi's arrow, the group made their way out of the forest and into grassy plain.  
"You know, if I wasn't high on painkillers, my autism would've kicked in by now," Rize commented.  
 _"You don't have autism,"_ Cipher said, " _And when the hell did you get painkillers?"_

The rider then pulled out a packet of pills from his pockets and showed it to Cipher.  
 _"Rize, those aren't painkillers, their birth control pills,"_ Cipher deadpanned. Rize looked at the blister packs and sighed, before popping out another. _"Stop that,"_ Cipher grunted, smacking away the contraceptives.  
…

"Hey Cipher, is there a village nearby?" I asked, "cause I think I might actually be dehydrated." I could barely walk, I was drenched in sweat, and my mouth was drier than paper.  
"You alright Rize?" Eiji asked, still in perfect condition.  
"Don't pity me you bastard," I muttered, "do we have water or something?"

Zhu Baiji and Sha Wujing placed down their bag and pulled out their canteens. The sound of emptiness in the bottles filled me with despair.  
"You're shitting me, right?" I asked with wide eyes, "Why are the canteens empty?"  
" _Look, don't fret alright,"_ Cipher said as he appeared beside me, " _There should be a village north of here."  
_ "Not like you're suffering," I grumbled.  
…

The group arrived at another village with another palace.  
"Hey, is it just me, or is this the same place as before?" Rize asked, observing his surroundings.  
"What do you mean?" Sanzang asked.  
"Well, I mean, doesn't this whole place just look like an exact copy of the Wu village?"  
"Hmm, now that you mention it," Sanzang though aloud.

" _Rize! What the fuck are you saying?"_ Cipher hushed.  
"Not like I give a shit anymore," Rize answered, "Let's just get this over and done with."  
 _"Dude, are you that sick of this story?"  
_ "It's more like a loss of interest."  
…

After arriving at the village's inn, there was a man wailing in the middle of the street. Although I knew better not to interfere, my consciousness took the better of me.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.  
"Please!" The middle-aged man cried, "You must help me! My daughter has disappeared!"  
"Where'd you last see her?"  
"This morning, she went to go and check on the harvest, but she hasn't come back!"

The man continued to wail as I slowly backed away. I went over to my group as they looked at me. I sighed and hid my face in my hands.  
"Ah fuck," I muttered before looking up, "Do you think we have time to help him?"  
…

After accepting the side-quest, we headed out to the fields to find clues on the missing girl.  
"Alright," I started, "everyone, look for clue and talk to all the villagers, I want to make sure we find this girl!" Everyone nodded with confidence and separated into their own search groups. Cipher appeared beside me as I held Himiko's dogu in my arms.  
 _"How we gonna do this?_ " Cipher asked, rolling his shoulders.  
"You use eagle vision or whatever, while Doll and I look for more obvious clues." There was a silence after our conversation.  
" _Doll?"_ Cipher asked, looking at me with judgement.  
"Fuck off."  
…

As Doll and I began looking for clues, I decided to take a rest at a hill. After placing Doll beside me, I laid on my back and looked at the sky above. It was good to be by myself for once. Doll looked at me and began hopping on the spot.  
"Well, there's nothing wrong with taking a break, right?" I asked. It continued to hop. "I know, I know, but trust me, I know what I'm doing."

As I continued to laze about, I felt my need to sleep growing. I closed my eyes for about half a second, before feeling Doll's crushing jump on my stomach. I sat and looked at the dogu, as it continued to bounce. I looked around and saw suspicious man running. I grabbed Doll by the head and pitched it at the runner, knocking him out. I made my way towards the man before noticing the purple outfit he wore.  
"Well, well, well," I said, "Looks like we found our culprit."  
…

The man in purple woke up with a throbbing feeling in his head. As he opened his eyes, he saw the world upside-down, literally.  
"You awake yet?" Rize asked. The man made an expression of terror and started squirming in his restraints. Rize sighed and stopped his movements by placing his palm on top of his head. "Calm down, we're not going to do anything to you…probably."  
" _Rize, you better hurry it up,"_ Cipher said with impatience.

Rize nodded his head and asked the man, "Where's the girl you took?"  
"What girl?" The man asked. Rize placed more pressure onto the man's head. The latter started letting long drawn breaths before beginning to take shorter and quicker ones. "Alright alright!" He screamed, "I'll tell you, please just stop the pain!"  
"Good," Rize said as he let go of the man's head.  
"What did you do to him?" Eiji asked.  
"Nothing, I just channelled my finger to make it feel like I was hurting him."  
"You can do that?" Eiji asked with greater interest. Rize, however, shrugged in response.

"We took the girl to the palace in the village!" The man shouted, "Now please! Let me go!"  
"Wait, the palace?" Zhu Baiji asked, "You mean the one at the village?"  
The soldier nodded furiously, "Now! I have answered all of your questions! Now let me go!"

As Sha Wujing was about to cut the rope, Cipher appeared and halted the pilgrim's pole.  
"What's wrong?" Sandy asked, stepping back and lowering his weapon.  
 _"Something doesn't add up,"_ Cipher said, " _Why would she be taken to the palace? Plus, this event doesn't progress the plot any further? Why are we even bothering with this? The writer already has no idea what to write."_

The man smirked and broke free from the rope. He then leapt into the air and began hovering.  
"Hmph, I should've known the great Cipher would've figured out what was going on," the man said in a sinister tone. A gust of wind came flying in, as the hovering figure was surrounded by a tornado. After the blast of air died down, the figure changed his appearance. His skin became a light shade of purple, and had long red flowing locks of braided hair.  
"Kotaro Fuma?" Rize asked. The shinobi smirked once more before vanishing into thin air. "Shit!" Rize cursed, "Guys, we have to go to the village! NOW!"  
…

After we arrived back at the village, there was not a single soul in sight.  
"Where'd everyone go?" Eiji asked, looking around frantically. Then, a group of villagers leapt from the rooves and surrounded us.  
"God fucking damn it," I muttered before getting into a stance. As they closed in on us, Eiji pulled out his driver.  
"Guys, get going," the desireless rider said, "I'll take care of them." I nodded my head and with the others, we quickly left Eiji on his own.  
…

After Rize and the others made their way towards the palace, Eiji placed his driver onto his waist, slotted in the medals and scanned them.

 **HAWK, TIGER, GRASSHOPPER  
TA~TO~BA~TATOBA~TA~TO~BA~**

After transforming into OOO, the rider pulled out his blade and started holding off the would-be pursuers. He did as best he could to not harm the villagers. One of them, managed to knockback OOO, allowing the others to pass through. The Multi-Rider then changed his medals.

 **STAG BEETLE, TIGER, ELEPHANT**

Now in a green, yellow and silver combo, OOO stomped on the ground, causing tremors underneath Orochi's forces. With the enemy now stunned, the combo rider began making his way back to the group. As he ran a man in black with an eye patch over his right eye, wielding a rapier and gun watched from the rooves.

"Men, on my signal," the one eyed man commanded. He then raised his gun into the air and fired a shot. OOO stopped his attack and looked towards the direction of the sound. Then, dozens of riflemen left their prone position and started firing their rifles at the rider. OOO started deflecting the bullets with his claws, but was still shot by a few strays.

OOO then swapped out his Tiger medal for the Peacock.

 **STAG BEETLE, PEACOCK, ELEPHANT**

With red replacing the yellow segment and his claws with a single shield-like gauntlet on his left arm. The Peacock medal started glowing, as well as the red section of OOO armour, sprouting out red wings on his back. OOO flew into the air and landed onto the roof with his shooters. As both parties readied for battle, OOO's body tightened as he saw the one-eyed man.  
"Date Masamune!?"  
…

Back with Rize and the others, as the group reached the outside of the palace, more villagers and Wei soldiers appeared before them.  
"Oh come the fuck on!" Rize shouted, stomping his foot. As the opposing forces started their assault, Sanzang, Zhu Baiji and Sha Wujing started retaliating.  
"RIZE! GET GOING!" Sha Wujing cried, forcing back groups of enemies with his pole. Rize opened his mouth to talk, but was interrupted by a group of cries.  
"There's no time!" Zhu Baiji shouted, "Move!"

Rize looked at Sanzang, who nodded with a look of determination. Rize huffed and sprinted past Orochi's forces.  
"Good luck," the priestess muttered, before swiping away a whole platoon.  
…

As I made my way into the palace, I was once again greeted by Wei soldiers.  
"PISS OFF!" I screamed, charging into the men. Punching and kicking every man in sight, while Doll did its best to push back Wei's forces. After we knocking out the soldiers into unconsciousness, I started wheezing for air. "What's going on?" I asked, "Is everyone here brainwashed or something?"  
 _"Go to the throne room, if my suspicions are correct, I think I know what's going on."_  
…

After entering the room, I looked around to see that no one was there.  
"I just walked into a trap didn't I?" I asked myself, before getting kicked into the centre of the room from behind. "Cipher, just tell me what you think is going on!"  
" _Alright, well-"_ before Cipher could finish his sentence Doll was flying towards me as it rammed into my gut. Stumbling back a bit, the dogu then blew up into a cloud of smoke. As the room began to fill with smoke, I was then bombarded by strikes. Getting being juggled in the air, I was then smacked into the ground, with a loud crack resonating through the room.

As I twitched on the ground, my mind soon caught up with the seemingly infinite amount of strikes that occurred, as well as the pain. I was in so much shock, I couldn't let out a single noise to show how much pain I was in.  
'Cipher, help me,' I thought, hoping my friend would assist me in my time of need. I saw the shadow on the ground readying themselves to perform one final strike, before Cipher uppercutted them just as they were about to land their attack.

" _I thought it was you all along…Wukong!"_ Cipher cried, pointing at the downed monkey. The Monkey King then smirked and flipped back onto his feet, balancing on his tail.  
"So, you saw through my tricks, huh?" Wukong asked.  
" _I had some idea,"_ Cipher answered, " _But I just needed some reassurance."_  
"Help, please," I wheezed. Cipher then grabbed the back of my collar and picked me up.

I stumbled around as I regained my footing, and noticed that I was no longer in excruciating pain.  
"What the-"  
 _"Don't expect me to do that all the time, even I have my limits."_ Cipher said, before giving me turning into his levitating faceplate.  
"I'm guessing it's because I don't have that much energy?"  
" _That's right, now come on! Let's GO!"_

 **"HENSHIN!"  
** …

Cipher then dashed towards Wukong and roundhoused the primate. The Monkey King however, pulled out his Ruyi Jingu Bang at the last second. Cipher recoiled in pain after kicking the immortal's signature weapon.  
"JESUS!" the rider screamed, before channelling his bokuto, "come on Monkey boy!"

Wukong then flashed towards Cipher, who managed to block just in time.  
'I forgot, this nigga's fuckin fast,' Cipher thought, pushing away Wukong. The two continued to exchange blows, until they once again went into another power struggle.  
"So, why did you follow us?" the rider asked, "Did Kiyomori put you up to this?"

Wukong pushed Cipher back and started thrusting his pole at incredible speed. Cipher was hit by many of the strikes before grabbing the end of the pole and stopping its movement.  
"Well, the old man did want to know who was taking away his assets," Wukong started, before enlarging his golden rod, and smashing Cipher into a wall, "It was supposed to be just a simple search and destroy job."

Wukong returned his weapon to normal size before grabbing Cipher and throwing him into the air.  
"However, things changed when I realised that Kiyomori's target was hanging out with Master, Pigsy and Sandy." The Monkey King teleported on top of Cipher and kicked him into the ground. "So, let me ask you this, 'Why were you with them?'" He snarled.  
Cipher huffed and asked, "Why? I thought your allegiance was with Taira? Why do you care who hangs out with your friends?"

Wukong growled and pulled the rider towards him, looking straight through his visor. "Answer me!"  
"I wanted to help them because they wanted you to come back with them," Cipher answered, "They miss you."

The second Cipher said that, Wukong loosened his grip and looked away. "…Tell them I am sorry, but I cannot return just yet."  
"Why? Because you owe Kiyomori?" Cipher retorted, "Nigga, you do realise what that fuckers doing, right?"  
Wukong tightened his grip on his pole and sighed, "Yes, I do…b-"  
"But what? Motherfucker! You are the Monkey King! The one who wreaked havoc on the Heaven! And you owe some asshole who wants to bring back some other asshole who doesn't want to be back?!"  
"How do you-"  
"Because I've played the games and looked at the wiki!"  
"You what?" Wukong asked.

'SHIT! Will this affect anything?' Rize asked.  
' _Honestly, I'm still surprised the author still wants to continue this shithole.'_

"Anyway! Look! Just think about this, 'You're not evil, just naïve."  
Wukong looked at Cipher with wide eyes. "Where did you hear that?"  
"Trust me, you're really popular from where I come from."

"I know that this conversation is 'really' riveting, but I think we should keep things moving," Da Ji said out of nowhere. Behind Wukong, a portal appeared as Da Ji and Kiyomori Taira walked out.  
"Ah fuck my life," Cipher sighed.

"O-o-old man!" Wukong shouted.  
"Wukong, why are you conversing with the enemy?" Kiyomori asked.  
"Uh, well…" the monkey tried to explain while scratching the back of his head.  
"Where's Himiko!?" Cipher interrupted, standing aggressively with his bokuto held in reverse.  
"Hmph, so you are the one who has been meddling with my plans?" Kiyomori asked. "To be honest, I thought you would be more…impressive."

"Listen you crotchety old fart, tell me where you're keeping Himiko, or just kill me already…wait, hold on-" Before Cipher could finish his sentence, he rolled to the side to dodge Da Ji's orbs. "Oh, me and my goddamn mouth." The rider charged into the fray once more, now on more uneven terms. As Rize fought Da Ji and Kiyomori, Musou kicked down the door to the throne room, startling everyone in the room.  
"Well well well," Da Ji began, "look who decided to s-"

Da Ji was interrupted by Musou channelling his body. The sleeveless rider then spun around and slashed at those in front of him with a headslicer. While Orochi's forces blocked the energy wave, Cipher ducked and then charged towards Musou. Before the black rider could reached his other, a strong force took over the room, stopping the latter mid-run.  
'Is this another slow-down?' Rize asked Cipher.  
' _No…this isn't a particle effect, time has literally stopped."_

As everyone but Musou stopped moving, the rider then walked towards Cipher, opened his jacket and took out Houyi's arrow.  
"Forgive me, but it is something I must do," Musou said. He then trusted the arrow into Cipher's chest with full force.  
…

After getting shanked by Musou, I wanted to scream, I needed to let out my pain. Like some sort of miracle, or curse depending on how you see it, I felt my body beginning to shake. Soon, I started letting out my cries of agony slowly, before I started screaming from my lungs. I dropped onto the floor and started rolling side to side. My body was burning, but felt cold as well. I continued my screams of pain, before letting out an inhuman roar. I felt my life flashing before my eyes before my body started letting out beams of light.  
' _RIZE!'_ Cipher screamed in my head. However, I could not focus on my partner's voice, before everything faded into white.  
…

After Cipher bursted into light, Musou looked at where Cipher writhed in pain, as only burn marks were left on the marble floor. Musou sighed and looked at the remaining figures in the room. He snapped his fingers together, continuing time once again. As the three started moving again, Musou turned around and left the room.  
"Wait, what happened?" Da Ji asked with surprised tone.  
"I believe he has completed the job," Kiyomori answered.

One of Orochi's soldiers then ran into the room, panting from fatigue.  
"Lord Kiyomori! We have managed to defeat the enemy!" he announced.  
"Have you now?" Kiyomori asked with a questioning tone.  
"Yes! I will show you!" The soldier walked towards the door and cried, "Bring them in!"

Then Sanzang, Zhu Baiji, Sha Wujing and Eiji entered the room, tied up to one another. The second Wukong saw his master and fellow disciples walk into the room, he froze up with fear.  
"Excellent work," Kiyomori complimented.  
"What shall we do with them?" the soldier asked. Kiyomori sighed and stroke his beard in thought.  
"Lock them up, I might have something planned for them."  
…

Even though I should've been dead, I woke up once again to see one of the most beautiful sights I have ever seen. The sky was glistening pearl white, the buildings were made of marble and people were wearing the finest of silks.  
"Where am I now?" I asked myself, "Is this Heaven?"

"I believe that is one of the names this place has," a man said behind me. I looked behind and saw a middle-aged man, probably in his 40s, wearing white silk with a long black beard. This man looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on who he was.

"You do not know who I am, do you?" the mysterious man asked.  
"Uh, no, you look really familiar though," I answered.  
"Do you really not know who he is?" a familiar voice asked me. I looked around to see Tsukasa walking towards me.  
"Tsukasa? Why are you here?" I asked, "What the fuck is going on?"

The Destroyer of Worlds smirked and handed me a DVD case. I looked at my fellow man with a look of complete confusion, before taking a look at the cover. It was 'The Monkey King' by Donnie Yen.  
"Oh yeah, I remember this movie," I commented, "but what do-" I cut myself off and looked at the cover. The man in white looked exactly like the man behind me, that was until I realised.

"Holy shit! You're the Jade Emperor!"


	7. Beginning of War & Peace

**Hi, yes i know, it's been a while. First off, Happy New Years to everyone. Secondly, i would like to apologize for a very late update. I know i said i would finish this story before New Years, but that didn't happen. Also, if you didn't notice, this story is becoming an even massive trainwreck, which i hope won't put off you guys on reading this catastrophe. I also implemented this from WO3, which is probably not a smart move on my part, cause i haven't even played that yet. But, anyways, i hopefully will now update this story more regularly, if i don't become a lazy asshole again.**

 **Please 'enjoy'.**

 **Chapter 7: The Beginning of War and Peace**

As the Jade Emperor smiled at my realisation, I quickly got on my feet.  
"Um, may I ask why I'm up in heaven?" I asked. "There's no way a guy like me could ever enter such greatness."  
"You've died," Tsukasa said bluntly. I looked at the traveller with wide eyes.  
"Seriously?" I asked.  
"Well…not really, more like you're having an out of body experience."

I sighed in relief, with a face of disbelief.  
"Jesus Christ, why am I getting punished so much?" I asked myself, "Alright, so what's so big that I had to pretty much die to be here?"

After asking that, I heard a loud roar coming from above, I was so surprised that I think I may have actually shat myself.  
"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"  
" _Look up Rize."_

Descending from the clouds was a golden Chinese dragon. It's scales glimmered from the light of heaven as it continued to fly, before landing on the ground before us. As the beast looked at us, I felt its gaze pierce right through my soul.  
"Um, whose this?" I asked the Jade Emperor. The ruler smirked and nodded at the dragon. Surprise surprise, another flash of light blinded the area. "OH GOD! MY EYES!"  
"Why are you shouting blasphemies in heaven?" Tsukasa asked, "A different one even."  
"Hey, you haven't experienced as much suffer- oh wait," I stopped blinking until my sight regained its focus.

In front of me was not a golden dragon, but a man with long black hair, a horn like headdress, with somewhat bulky silver armour.  
"Uh, I'm guessing you're the dragon?" I asked.  
"Hmph, dragon?" the man asked with a tone of arrogance, "My name is Yinglong!"  
"Yinglong? The rain dragon?"  
"That is correct," Yinglong answered.

I looked at Tsukasa and the Jade Emperor before asking, "So, I'm guessing Yinglong has some sort of effect on the events?" The Emperor nodded.  
"Yinglong here is a strong benefactor to this fight Rize," the Emperor said, "For he is the one who caused all of this."  
"…I'm sorry what?"  
"Rize," Tsukasa started, "Take a closer look at Yinglong here."

With advice from my senior, I inspected the dragon closer, before long, I realised who I was truly looking at.  
"Orochi?!" I asked, "But how!?" Yinglong looked down at the ground in shame before explaining his story.  
…

 _I was once the sword and shield for the other mystics. I took my duty to heart, making sure that no demons harmed my people. However, one day, I looked through the divine mirror, and saw that my master was the one controlling the demons. I was shocked, ashamed, but most of all, angry. To believe my master was the one who was harming his own people! That was when I decided I could no longer stand by. I rebelled against my lord, in order to stop the evil he had placed, but before I could, I felt a strong sensation overwhelming me. Before I knew it, I had become the Serpent King, and had killed my master, only to find out it was a trick!  
_ …

"I'm sorry, a trick? By who?" I asked.  
"Tamamo no Mae," Tsukasa answered.  
"Wait, the Courtesan? The fox spirit?"

After being told all of this information, one thing really stuck on my mind.  
"Hold on, if Yinglong is Orochi, how the fuck is he still here?" After a very awkward silence, Cipher answered, " _Time Travel?"_  
"Is that even possible?"  
" _Look you schmuck, we're in a world where a supposed snake-dragon brought kingdoms from the Han and Sengoku Era into a world to do whatever, where a bunch of Karate Bugmen are also brought in, and we're in Heaven, does that answer your question?"_

I was about to retort, but decided to not say anything that would potentially fuck me over.  
"Alright, so, why am I here?" I asked.  
"In order to fight against Orochi's forces, we need someone who can bring everyone together," Tsukasa answered. I looked at the photographer before realising who he was referencing.  
"Wait, me?" I asked. The Destroyer of Worlds nodded. "No no no no, you must mistake me for a guy who can take initiative."  
"But, we're you not the one who placed the lives of others before his?" The Emperor asked.  
"That's because I've got impossible regeneration-"  
"Did you not lead the safety of villagers in the Wu village?"  
"That's because I had t-"  
"And we're you not the one who managed to turn those from Kiyomori's control back to their original selves?"

Knowing I could not argue against the ruler of Heaven, I sighed.  
"Just to be clear, are you sure you're making the right decision?" I asked. The Jade Emperor nodded. "And you do know that I'm just a kid, right?"  
"One who somehow managed to surpass expectations." I sighed once more, as a strong sense of anxiety overwhelmed me. I looked into the Jade Emperor's eyes with a look of determination.  
"Alright, what's the game plan?"  
…

Meanwhile, back at the palace, Sanzang, her disciples and Eiji sat in a cold and desolate cell. A sense of sadness and guilt overwhelmed the group.  
"This cannot be," Sha Wujing muttered, "Rize is dead?"

The bearded man's words made the atmosphere even more tense.  
"We can't just sit here," Eiji said, getting off the ground. "Rize wouldn't want us to mourn over him."  
"But, what do you expect us to do?" Zhu Baiji asked, "If Kiyomori catches wind of anything we do, who knows what will happen."

Heeding Pigsy's words, Eiji frowned and started squatting with his hands behind his head. Then, the sounds of footsteps stopped everyone from their mourning. Standing outside of their cell was Date Masamune and Sun Wukong. As the travellers looked at their captors, the one-eyed dragon looked at Eiji.  
"So, this is the so called 'rider'?" Date asked. "You know, for a guy with so much power, I didn't think he'd be so…weak." The Oshu leader then pulled out the OOO driver. "I think this might be more useful to me than it is to you."

Masamune then placed the driver onto his waist, only for nothing to happen.  
"What?" Date asked with a scowl. Soon, the driver started started glowing and letting out a series of beeps. The OOO driver then exploded, throwing Date against the wall. After the smoke continued to surround the room, a number of loud bangs came from the wall behind the cell. The thumps soon grew in volume, before the brick wall turned into dust.

Standing on the other side of the remains was Musou, dusting off the specks on his sleeveless jacket.  
"Come on, follow me," Musou said, motioning towards the other direction. As the others left the cell, Sanzang moved towards the bars and looked at Wukong.  
"Monkey," the priest said softly. The Monkey King turned around to avoid his master's look. "Please, look at me."

As Wukong hesitantly looked at Sanzang, the latter placed her hand on the monkey's cheek.  
"Wukong, I understand what you are going through, but please, come with us," Sanzang said softly. Wukong placed his hand over Sanzang's and removed it slowly.  
"Forgive master, but I have made up my mind," Wukong stated. The sound of footsteps hurriedly going down the stairs startled Wukong, "Quickly, get out of here!" Sanzang stepped back a couple of steps before nodding and hightailing out of there.

After Musou led the prisoners to freedom, one of a couple of Orochi's soldiers arrived at the crime scene.  
"What's going on!? Where are the prisoners?!" One of the officers asked.  
"Someone managed to break them out, I couldn't get a good look at the guy though," Wukong lied.  
"Hmmm, this isn't good," the officer said, before pointing at his fellow kin, "Quickly, go and stop them in their tracks, do not lose them at all costs!"

The reptilian nodded and quickly ran upstairs. The officer sighed and said, "Lord Kiyomori's not gonna like this."  
"It should be fine," Wukong comforted, "We should wake up patches over here though." As the officer was about to check up on Date, Wukong asked, "Hey, where's the body of that kid 'tats' killed?"  
…

"Alright, so the plan of attack is: 1. Round up all opposing forces in a coalition, 2. Lead them towards Orochi's main camp, and 3. Defeat Orochi." I summed up, "…Yeah, I doubt this is gonna work."  
" _Rize, just go with it,"_ Cipher said, " _It's the best plan we've got."  
_ "Well then, if we've come to an agreement, let us put this plan into action effectively immediately," I said, "but first, how am I gonna do so without a body?"

"Well, you are only unconscious," Tsukasa stated, "In about a couple of seconds you'll wake up back in your body."  
"Wait, then what are you guys gonna do?" I asked, "Are you seriously letting me be the one to talk to these guys? They'll tear me apart if I don't pick my words right!"  
" _Don't worry about it, you'll be alright,"_ Cipher reassured, before appearing in front of me and kicking me into the sky. " _GOOD LUCK!"_ my partner shouted as I plummeted back towards the Earth.  
…

As Rize dropped onto the ground, he got up and saw that he was right beside his body.  
 _"Huh, well isn't that convenient,"_ Rize said, _"But before I go back, let's see if there's a way out of here."_ As our protagonist looked around the throne room, he saw that the room was somewhat empty with only two guards standing by the door.

 _"Well, I'm guessing there's some more pressing matter to attend to,"_ he commented before landing back into his body. After awakening from his short coma, Rize crept behind the two guards and slammed their heads together, knocking them out. With the obstacle out of the way, Rize quickly but silently made his way out of the palace and to the exit door. Pushing them open, Rize made the doors let out a loud creaking noise, alerting almost every personnel on the outer grounds.

"OI! HE'S ALIVE!" One of the soldiers cried. All personnel nearby then charged towards Rize.  
"Of course this was gonna happen," Rize sighed. He then placed right hand next to his face and cried,

 **"HENSHIN!"**

As Rize stood there, waiting for his transformation to occur, a loud roar came from the skies. Descending from the clouds was Yinglong, whose cry startled all of those below.  
" _RIZE!"_ Yinglong called, " _GET ON!"_ As the golden dragon flew close to the ground, Rize grabbed onto his claws and was yanked off the ground.

As Orochi's soldiers watched Rize and Yinglong fly off into the distance, they all lowered their weapons.  
"We're screwed aren't we?" one of the soldiers asked.  
"No shit," another answered.  
"So…whose gonna tell the higher ups?" the first soldier asked again.  
…

After being saved by Yinglong, I continued to hang onto his claws as we flew at incredible speeds.  
"Mind if I go on top!?" I asked, trying to avoid bugs flying into my mouth.  
 _"Sure!"_ He answered. I climbed and sat somewhere his neck should be.  
"Alright! Where to!?"  
 _"We're going to go to the Shu Army,"_ Yinglong answered, " _Cipher will be meeting up with your friends!"  
_ "Cool!" I replied, 'Dear god, let this work.'  
…

Back with Sanzang and her group, they continued to follow Musou with caution, before stopping a fair distance away from the palace.  
"Alright, we should be good now," Musou said as he leaned against a tree. As the others stopped as well, Eiji looked at his fellow 'rider'.  
"Why are you helping us?" the vagabond asked, "After you killed Rize!?"  
" _Eiji, calm down,"_ Cipher calmly said, placing his hand on Eiji's shoulder.

The spirit rider's surprise entrance caught everyone sans Musou by surprise.  
"Cipher?!" Sanzang cried, "where did you come from?"  
" _Heaven."_

The complete silence caused everyone to look at Cipher.  
" _Okay, long story, but look,"_ he started, _"I need you guys to go east, there should be an encampment where Wu should be set up."  
_ "Wu?" Sha Wujing asked, "Why do you want us to go there?"  
" _We need to persuade them into our fight against Orochi,"_ Cipher answered.  
"I'm sorry, what?!" Zhu Baiji squealed.  
 _"Look, long story short, Rize was taken to heaven, he talked to the Jade Emperor and made a plan to stop Orochi once and for all, we clear?"_

"Is that really how things went down?" Eiji asked.  
" _Surprisingly, yes,"_ Cipher replied, " _now, Musou, I believe you have an idea of what I might ask of you?"_  
"Sure thing, which way to Wei country?" Musou asked.  
" _Probably somewhere west, if I remember correctly."  
_ "Don't worry, I'll find them regardless, I'll see you all later," Musou farewelled, walking off into the distance.

After the ambiguous rider left, Cipher soon made his way south.  
"Where are you going?" Eiji asked with a curious look.  
" _Oh, don't worry about me,"_ Cipher said, " _I'm gonna do my bit, and you guys might wanna get going, we're on a very tight schedule."_ As Cipher continued to walk, Sanzang, Eiji, Zhu Baiji and Sha Wujing looked at each other and made their way towards Wu.  
…

As Yinglong and I continued to make our way to the Shu army, I felt a cold tingling sensation run down my spine. Although I knew that was a bad omen, I decided to ignore it for now.  
"Yinglong! How much further?" I asked.  
" _It shouldn't be for long! If we continue at this rate, we might be able to make it before sunset!"_ Yinglong answered.

As we continued to fly through the air, I felt my body tensing like hell. It would only be a couple of days before Orochi would awaken once more. I hope that my friends will be able to do their part, for I know that there will still be some fuck up on our quest.  
'Man, I just hope this fuck up won't be too bad.'


	8. Uniting the Forces

**Hi, yes, it's been a while hasn't it? Well, we're finally nearing the climax of this piece of crap, and I can finally move onto other things. This chapter is quite 'meh' if I say so myself, but hopefully it won't stop the very few who still read this from 'enjoying' it. Anyways, the next chapters should be less boring and more action-packed.**

 **Chapter 8 – Uniting the forces**

As the four groups journeyed towards their respective factions, Kiyomori's goal of resurrecting Orochi was nearing completion. It was only a matter of time before the Serpent King's resurrection, and knowing that time was running out, Rize knew he had to trust in his friends to pull through. This chapter will show each respective groups attempt in bringing together their coalition.

 **Rize/Shu**

As Rize and Yinglong flew north, the Shu camp was just barely visible. Rize patted the golden dragon's head, making them land on a nearby cliff.  
"Alright," the rider said as he dropped onto the ground, "wait here."  
 _"Wait? Why?"_ the dragon asked.  
"Cause I doubt those a-holes are gonna be willing to talk if I arrived on a fucking dragon," Rize answered  
 _"Then, why don't I just enter with you in my human form?"_ Yinglong asked again.  
"…That, hadn't occurred to me," Rize thought, "Alright then, let's go Yinglong."  
…

After Yinglong had transformed, we both made our way towards the entrance. Each step I took made my anxiety grow stronger by the second.  
"Are you sure this will work?" Yinglong asked, "I doubt this will go down well."  
"As do I my friend, but what's life without risks?" I asked, trying to play the situation down. 'Showtime.'

However, the first step Rize took into the campsite instantly alerted every soldier on the perimeter. As all infantry quickly aimed their weapon at Rize and Yinglong, the bowmen aimed their arrows, ready to fire at any second.  
"…Oh this is bullshit."  
…

 **Sanzang & co./Wu**

While Rize and Yinglong were being held up, Sanzang, Zhu Baiji, Sha Wujing and Eiji Hino were making their way towards the Wu campsite. They were on constant edge throughout their journey in the wilderness, worrying where and when they might be ambushed next.  
"Hey master, can we take a break?" Zhu Baiji asked, wiping off the sweat on his face.  
"Brother, are you serious? We can't afford to take a break now," Sha Wujing reprimanded, "We're barely half way there."

Sanzang stopped to a halt.  
"Sanzang, what's wrong?" Eiji asked. The monk looked at the rider and smiled.  
"Nothing at all," she said, before looking at Sha Wujing, "Pigsy's right, we need to rest, we can't continue our journey if we're still worked up."

Sha Wujing looked at his master, before sighing and agreeing. The group stopped under some shade before Sanzang walked off to be on her own.  
"She's pretty upset isn't she?" Eiji asked with a worried look.  
"I can't blame her," Zhu Baiji answered, "One of our own working for the enemy? I mean, I know he keeps his promises, but still."  
"Plus, she still has faith in him after all," Sha Wujing said.  
"Should we go talk to her?" Eiji asked again. Sha Wujing shook his head.  
"No," the sandman said, "even if she's our master, she is still a woman who needs her space."  
…

While the monk's acquaintances left her to be alone, Sanzang crouched on a quiet riverbank, observing the serenity around her. As the priestess sighed, she looked down at the river and watched the fish swimming. As she continued to stare in silence, the started reminiscing about her journey to this world.  
…

 _"AHHHH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Wukong screeched before falling onto his back. "Man, how long until we reach the next town!?"  
"Patience Monkey," Sanzang said, "We'll get there when we get there."_

 _Sun Wukong sighed and leapt back onto his feet, causing dusts of sand to rise. The others covered their faces to avoid the sand before glaring at the Monkey King. Wukong looked at them and gave them his usual snicker, before sniffing the air.  
"What's wrong brother?" Pigsy asked. Wukong stopped sniffing and looked up into the sky, and saw a blanket of darkness creeping towards them, before all light disappeared.  
…_

'If that darkness hadn't separated us,' Sanzang thought, 'Monkey would still be here.' The monk saw a tear falling from her eyes into the river, watching the river ripple. As the fish swam away, Sanzang realised her usual smile had disappeared.

'A frown doesn't suit a girl like you,' Wukong voiced in Sanzang's mind. She snorted softly before regaining her smile.  
"Wukong, I promise I'll bring you back," Sanzang declared. She then felt a boulder had been lifted from her shoulder as she skipped back to the others.  
…

 **Musou/Wei**

After Sanzang regrouped with her allies, Musou was nearing towards the Wei camp. Beyond the horizon, Musou saw Wei's outer walls surrounded by a cavalry regiment. Musou hid behind a sole tree in the middle of the fields, with no supporting cover whatsoever.  
"Okay," Musou said in a hush tone, "Cao Cao is a man who is impressed by skill, and if I'm going to get his help in this, I need to impress him…"

After Musou went silent, he heard the sound of weapons aimed towards him. As the rider slowly turned around, he saw a whole army led by Cao Cao himself.  
"You're home early," Musou stated.  
"What are you doing here?" the leader of Wei asked with a stern expression.

With many answers and possibilities rushing through his head, Musou sighed and decided to do what he did best – fight.  
…

 **Cipher/Samurai**

Cipher realised that there were too many places to visit and too little time for their plan to work. So he decided to make use of his many versatile skills to his advantage. He wrote a letter.

 _"Come to the desert, if you want to defeat the enemy…you fucking slopes."_

Cipher then channelled each piece of paper, before they all suddenly started zooming through all directions.  
 _"Well, my job's done,"_ the rider said.  
…

 **Rize/Shu**

After the Shu army captured Rize and Yinglong, they were brought to the main tent, where Liu Bei and his brothers were waiting for them. Liu Bei then motioned the soldiers to leave them with their guests.  
"It has been a while, hasn't it?" Liu Bei asked, "and I still haven't gotten your name."  
"My name is Rize," the rider introduced, "and I have come to ask for your assistance."  
Liu Bei gave a look of curiosity, "and what might that be?"  
"I ask of you to assist me in defeating Orochi."

Soon, Zhang Fei belted out an obnoxious laugh.  
"You're joking right!?" he asked, "this is a joke isn't it?!"  
"Brother," Guan Yu sternly said, "let us listen, then make judgement."  
"Are you kidding!? He's just a kid! What could he possibly do!?"  
"Zhang Fei," Liu Bei stated, "that is enough."

"Forgive my brother, please continue," Liu Bei apologised. Rize then took a deep breath and stated his argument.  
"I understand that my 'powers' are one to be questioned, for I know that my friends were the ones who attacked you, but I promise you, they are not evil. They are merely unable to control whatever has possessed them. If they were freed from that control, they would be more than glad to help in your quest to fight against Orochi's forces."

Liu Bei looked in silence at Rize. While the latter was sweating like crazy, spoke in an unsure tone and constantly fidgeted, he could tell that there was only truth in his words.  
"Alright," Liu Bei started, "Allow me to join your cause."  
"Wait what?" Rize asked, "Seriously?"  
Liu Bei nodded, "While you look like you need some lessons in speaking with confidence, I can tell that you truly meant what you said."

Rize then looked at Guan Yu and Zhang Fei, who were hesitant to agree, but relented.  
"Thank you Lord Liu Bei," Rize bowed, "but we do not have much time, ready your men as soon as you can and go to the canyon where we first met."  
…

 **Sanzang & co./Wu**

"Of course!" Sun Jian declared, "I shall ready my men posthaste!"  
"Thank you Lord Sun Jian," Sanzang bowed. She then turned towards her friends and nodded, which led the three to nod back.  
"Men! The time has come!" Sun Jian cried from his palace's balcony, "Let us ready for our battle against Orochi!"

…

 **Musou/Wei**

"ORA!" Musou cried, throwing Dian Wei over his shoulder. The sleeveless rider stood amongst many defeated Wei officers and soldiers without breaking a sweat. "Look, like I said before, I just wanted to talk." Before Musou could say more, Cao Cao got off the ground and started huffing for air.  
"You show great ability," the leader of Wei complimented, "alright then, let us talk."  
…

 **Cipher/Samurai**

Cipher laid on the canyon floor, waiting for the others to arrive.  
" _Guess I'll check and see how things are going."_  
…

After I managed to recruit Shu into our cause, Yinglong and I left the tent. My phone started to ring, which surprisingly still had battery and reception in a bygone era.  
"Hey, go on without me will ya?" I asked Yinglong, who agreed without objection. "Huh, I totally forgot that I had my phone with me, I'm surprised it still works. Hello?"  
 _"Hey,"_ Cipher replied, _"How are things on your end?"  
_ "Suprisingly well actually, you?"  
 _"Oh, I'm just waiting for everyone to arrive."  
_ "Wait, you finished recruiting everyone on your end?"  
" _…No, I just sent a letter to them."  
_ "You lazy fuck," I muttered. I then realised something very vital missing for our quest. "Wait, what's the point of getting everyone together if the enemy isn't going to be there?"  
 _"Lucky for you, I sorted that out the second you came back."_  
…

Back at the demon's palace, Kiyomori was nearing the completion of his ritual. However, before he could progress any further, loud electronic beeps resounded throughout the castle. The beeps soon elevated in pitch and tempo. One of the reptile soldiers looked up and saw a massive pack of explosives stuck to the ceiling.  
…

The ground beneath started shaking as a loud bang could be head a mile away.  
"Cipher, what did you do?" I asked with worry.  
 _"Hey look, I only used enough explosives to level a whole building,"_ my partner said, trying to justify his reasons.  
"Uh-huh, and how many kilos was that?"  
" _I dunno, all I know was that I placed 9 whole blocks in each room."_  
"Wait, do you mean 1 block in 9 rooms, or 9 blocks in 9 rooms?"

There was a long and uncomfortable silence over the phone, while I guessed Cipher was trying to remember what he did.  
" _Um, I'll have to call you back on that one, cause I may have prematurely ended our war."_  
"DUDE! YOU JUST KILLED THE REMAINING HEISEI RIDERS!"  
" _Look, we don't know that!"_ Cipher shouted, " _and anyway, I think that plot line was totally forgotten about."_  
"Fuck," I sighed, "Look, I'm coming over right now! Don't move from there!"  
" _Move where?! I'm in a fucking whole in the ground!"_

I then hung up the phone before placing my hand on the wall and looking down at the ground. Every second I was here, my anxiety grew worse and worse.  
"Are you alright?" a woman asked me.  
"Y-yeah, I'm fi-" I cut myself off as I looked at the woman. She was the most gorgeous thing I've seen in a while. Pale skin, sharp eyes, dark black hair and legs that just won't quit. "Y-you're Xing Cai!"  
"How do you know my name?" Zhang Fei's daughter asked with suspicions.  
"Oh right, my name is Rize Calibur."  
"Ah, so you're the man who believes he can stop Orochi?"  
…

Back with Cipher, the rider sat up and looked towards the general direction of the Shu camp. His body went cold and his mind was racing.  
" _I sense a disturbance in the force!"_ Cipher muttered, and then sniffed the air, " _And an event flag has been s-, aaanndd it's gone._ "  
…

Yinglong waited for Rize to rendezvous with him, but soon grew impatient. The divine rain maker was about to re-enter the campsite to find his acquaintance, but soon found the rider walking at a surprising pace.  
"What took you so long?" The mystic asked.  
"None of your goddamn business that's what!"

Back with Xing Cai, she looked as the cloud left by Rize.  
"Hey," Guan Ping began, "what's wrong?"  
"…I honestly don't know."  
…

 _"Oh, so I guess you've heard about me?" Rize asked.  
"Well, it's not so hard when everyone in the camp saw you getting captured, and then making a speech about your reasons," Xing Cai answered.  
"Was I that loud?"  
"Considering how soft you're speaking, I'd say so." _

_"Well, I mean-," Rize started, before cutting himself off realising he had a massive emergency coming along. 'Oh god, not now!' he thought.  
Xing Cai looked at Rize, expecting him to continue his statement. "Yes?"_

 _'Okay, how am I going to do this? 'Hey, is there a bathroom?' NO! I ain't embarrassing myself in front of my waifu. Oh god, what the fuck am I doing?! It's not like there's more to this story. If I start going to the romance route, I could barely make it to being friends with her! Oh shit, I just realised this story was just based on this dumb adventure and not on any actual character development!'_

 _"Hello?" Xing Cai asked once again.  
"I NEED TO GO NOW!" Rize screamed before walking away at incredible speeds.  
…_

While riding on Yinglong in the sky, Rize constantly kept replaying his first encounter with his warrior crush. And with each repeat he made, Rize thought of more ways of offing himself.  
" _...e, Rize, Rize!"_ Yinglong repeated.  
"Wha?" Rize asked.  
" _Get off, we're here."  
_ "Already? Well, that was quick," Rize said. He then saw Cipher walking towards him. "Hey, what's the status?"

" _Well, you've already fucked up your chances of getting to know the woman you have a hard on for, and only now realise the short comings of this terrible story,"_ Cipher said with a monotone voice.  
"Gee thanks asshat," Rize began, "No, what's the status of our allies?"  
" _Well, our friends managed to recruit each leading faction, and they should be making their way now. Also, our fellow riders are being held in a pocket dimension where they are being held captive."  
_ "First, good, second, how do you know where our seniors are?"  
" _I made a quick visit to Kiyomori's hideout to check whether or not I killed them, and I caught a glimpse of Da Ji walking out of a prison with potions or whatnot."  
_ "My my, I thought someone was me from afar," Da Ji teased.  
"Tell me this isn't happening," Rize muttered. He then looked up and saw Da Ji standing on the cliff edge. "Son of a-"  
"Oh don't be upset, it's not like I saw this coming already, or did i?"

Da Ji then started giggling and clicked her fingers, opening a massive portal in front of the trio. Stepping out of the hole were the remaining riders under the enemies control. The 'dark' riders then looked at the trio and got into a fighting stance.  
 _"Well, anyone else smell 'fucked'?"_ Cipher joked.


	9. Rider Royale

**Hey there! Yes i know, it's been a real long time since i've updated. Honestly, my only excuses are university, life and being a lazy piece of shit. So, as an apology, here's a really convoluted fight scene that probably isn't necessary, what so ever. I hope you are all still interested in this story, because there's only about a couple of chapters left before this 'story' is finally over. Anyway, please enjoy.**

 **Chapter 9 – Rider Royale**

"Jesus Christ when things couldn't get any more worse," Rize groaned, "Cipher, you mind?"  
" _Not at all,"_ Cipher answered.

 **"HENSHIN!"**

After Rize and Cipher merged, Yinglong transformed back into his human form and readied his blades.  
"Yinglong, you ready?" Rize asked, putting up his fists.  
"Hmph, this will be of ease," Yinglong answered with a cocky tone.  
"I don't think you should take them so easi-"

After Cipher was cut off by a flying kick to the face from Kuuga, the fight began. The riders charged towards Cipher and Yinglong with no mercy. While Yinglong fended off Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Kabuto, Den-O, Wizard and Gaim, Cipher had to deal with the remaining of his seniors.

As he ducked, weaved and parried the riders' attacks, Cipher was soon running out of energy to keep up with his more stronger and fit opponents.  
"Shit!" Cipher huffed, "I don't think I can keep up any longer."  
' _Rize, if you don't fight back, they'll tear you a new one!'_

Heeding his partner's advice, Cipher channelled his bokuto and tranq, and started fighting back. Soon, the battlefield was turning into chaos, people were flying, shooting out lightning, moving at the speed of light, changing forms and doing whatever they could.

After Cipher and Yinglong's defence broke, they were both kicked back against a wall and were soon about to get their asses kicked even further.  
"What are we going to do Rize?" Yinglong asked, gasping for air, "these men are not mere mortals!"  
"To be honest, we better just hope for the best and not die."

The riders were then readying to execute their finishing moves, until the sounds of roaring engines closed in on the fight. The Tridoron, Machine Ghostriker and Hoodie rammed into the riders, knocking them far away. Stepping out of the Tridoron was Shinnosuke and Alain, while Takeru and Makoto got off their respective bikes.

"Rize!" The arrivals called as they made their way towards Cipher and Yinglong.  
"You guys came back?" Cipher asked, getting helped onto his feet.  
"Well, we couldn't just leave you behind, knowing what's happening here," Shinnosuke answered, patting Cipher on the shoulder.  
"Thanks guys…oh yeah, this is Yinglong," Rize introduced, "Yinglong t-"  
"Kamen Riders Drive, Ghost, Spectre and Necrom, correct?" Yinglong asked. The four riders nodded.  
"Oh right, heaven and time and whatnot," Cipher said. The downed riders soon started getting back up. "Anyways, you guys might wanna suit up." The others then stood beside Cipher and Yinglong and transformed.

"Mr. Belt!" Shinnosuke called.  
 _"Right, Shinnosuke!"_ Krim replied. _  
_"Makoto! Alain!" Takeru shouted. The other ghost riders nodded.

 **AYE!/STANDBY  
WATCH THIS EVERYONE!/LOOK AT THIS!/YES SIR…LOADING**

 **"HENSHIN!"**

 **DRIVE: TYPE SPEED!  
EYES OPEN! IT'S ME!/EYES OPEN! SPECTRE!/EYES DROP: NECROM! MEGA-CLARITY!  
LET'S GO! DEAD SET! G-G-GO GHOST!/READY GO! HELLBENT! PULSE-POUNDING GHOST!/CRUSH INVADER!**

After the others had finally transformed, the fight started once more. Drive took on Kabuto, Den-O and Double; Ghost, Spectre and Necrom took on Kuuga, Agito and Hibiki; Yinglong had Faiz, Blade, Wizard and Gaim while Cipher fought Kiva, Fourze and Ryuki.  
…

 **Drive vs. Kabuto, Den-O, Double**

As Drive fought against his seniors, he started swinging his Handle Sword. Slashing Double away, Den-O and Kabuto used their blades to parry and deflect the officer's slashes. W then changed his memories into Luna and Metal.

 **LUNA – METAL**

Changing from his base form, the 2 in 1 rider wielded his staff and started swinging from afar, extending the pole towards Drive. After being overwhelmed, Drive's sword was pulled away from him and was then attacked without mercy. Kabuto then stopped and slapped his Clock-Up module.

 **CLOCK UP!**

Time slowed around Kabuto as he started moving at near-light speed. Slashing and kicking the police officer, the latter soon negated the beetle rider's time distortion and started moving at regular speed. However, even after cancelling Kabuto's time power, Drive still had trouble fighting against him.

 **CLOCK OVER!**

After time resumed, Den-O continued his attack and wildly slashed Drive. The motor-enthusiast was then knocked away, allowing the trio to prepare their finishers.  
 _"Shinnosuke! Now's not the time to hold back!"_ Krim reprimanded.  
"I know!" Drive shouted back, "Even if they're my seniors, I can't let them defeat me…Damn it! I'm done thinking about it!"

Drive then pulled out the Type Tridoron shift car and pushed the button.

 **FIRE ALL ENGINES!**

He then twisted the knob on his belt and placed the shift car into his brace, before pushing the car up.

 **DRIVE: TYPE TRIDORON!**

The Tridoron accelerated towards Drive before breaking into pieces and merging on the rider. After shifting into his final form, Drive summoned the Trailer Cannon and started firing. The massive ball of energy bursted its way towards the other riders. Kabuto went into clock up mode once again, while Double and Den-O leapt away.

As the detective and time rider slowed to a halt, Kabuto made his way towards Drive before attacking with his kunai. Drive blocked the knife, catching the beetle rider off guard before firing his cannon once more. The clock-up effect wore off and both Double and Den-O landed onto the ground.

The riders then charged towards Drive, who twisted the knob on his belt and pressed the side of his shift car.

 **COME ON! FLARE! SPIKE! SHADOW!  
TIRE COMBINATION: ATTACK 1-2-3! **

Three tires fired behind Drive, and bounced between Den-O and Double. The wheels then merged and placed itself onto Drive's left shoulder. Twisting the knob again, Drive then pushed the car thrice.

 **ATTACK 1-2-3!**

Two copies of Drive appeared beside him and charged towards Den-O and Double while the main one took on Kabuto. As the Drive trio managed to round up all of his predecessors into one spot, Drive's copy disappeared before he started loading up his cannon for the finish.

 **SPEED CANNON! THE FINISHER! FULL THROTTLE!  
FULLY LOADED SPEED BIG CANNON!**

The police officer then pulled the trigger, firing an energy version of the Tridoron. The car then phased through the riders, exploding before returning to its physical form. As a result of the attack, Drive then reverted back into his base form.

The three riders were down for the count, and were forced out of their mind control as their eyes returned back to normal.  
" _Nice job Shinnosuke!"_ Krim congratulated with a couple of happy beeps and a smile.  
"Thanks Mr. Belt, now let's hope the others are doing fine as well."  
…

 **Ghost, Spectre & Necrom vs. Kuuga, Agito & Hibiki**

Below the Cliffside stood the Ghost riders fighting against their seniors, as they tried their hardest to remove Da Ji's control over them.  
"Please! Try to remember who you are!" Ghost cried. The controlled riders did not react, and continued to attack.  
"Takeru! I hate this as much as you do, but we need to fight them!" Spectre shouted, blocking Hibiki's Taiko sticks with his GanGunHand.

 **AYE!  
LOOK AT THIS!  
EYES OPEN! NOBUNAGA!  
MY CONQUERING DRAMA! AT OKEHAZAMA!**

After Nobunaga's soul placed himself onto Spectre, he then changed his weapon into gun form and began firing. The shots fired made contact, however, it had little effect on the mind-controlled riders.  
"Looks like Da Ji's magic took away their feeling of pain," Spectre muttered. Kuuga then ran towards the blue rider and kicked him away, taking his gun as well. Kuuga then pressed the green button on his belt and turned into his Mighty Pegasus form. Now with enhanced senses, Kuuga began firing his bowgun with precision and ease.

Necrom quickly hid behind cover, pulling out the Sanzo Eyecon.

 **YES, SIR!  
EYE DROP: SANZO! MEGA CLARITY!  
ROAD TO THE WEST!**

After forming with Sanzo's soul, Necrom's GanGunCatcher flew into his hands. The white rider used his rod and deflected each shot fired by Kuuga. Closing in on the first Heisei rider, Necrom used the hand mechanism to grab onto Kuuga's bowgun and forcibly removed it. He then started striking Kuuga with his rod before kicking the green rider away.

Agito caught Necrom from behind, and kicked him towards Hibiki. The oni rider readied his sticks and started drumming furiously on Necrom. With the final strike, the former Ganma flew into the cliff.  
"ALAIN!" Takeru cried with worry.

 **AYE!  
WATCH THIS EVERYONE!  
FIGHTING EYES OPEN! BOOST!  
I AM BOOST! THE RUMBLING GHOST! GO FIGHT, GO FIGHT, GO GO!**

Channeling his father's spirit, Ghost summoned the Sunglasseslasher and started firing at Hibiki. Pushing the oni back, Agito attacked Ghost with a flying kick. Rolling out of the way, the red rider opened his driver once again and inserted Musashi's eyecon.

 **EYES OPEN! MUSASHI!  
SWORDS SWINGING! BLADES RINGING! THE MASTER SWORDSMAN!**

Dual-wielding the GanGunSaber and Sunglasseslasher, Ghost started slashing at Agito, with the latter changing into Trinity form. The two riders began trading blows, blocking and parrying each other. Soon, Hibiki evolved into his Kurenai form and attacked. Caught in a pincer attack, Ghost was having difficulties keeping up.

 **DIVE TO DEEP!  
AYE!  
GAZE INTO THIS…  
EYES OPEN TO THE LIMIT! DEEP SPECTRE!  
GOTTA GO! HELLBENT! GHOST ON THE EDGE!**

Spectre came flying towards Agito, tackling him away from his friend. With more breathing space, Ghost could now focus on the oni rider, while Spectre focused on the amnesiac.

Necrom got up after being knocked out, and saw Kuuga aiming his bowgun at him. As he aimed his rifle, Necrom saw Kuuga collapse and revert to his Growing form. Worried about what he should do, the former-Ganma royalty helped the white rider up and carried him.

Agito and Hibiki soon felt weary and couldn't keep up with their juniors. The two were back to back as Ghost and Spectre pulled the handles of their belts.

 **BOOST/GIGA OMEGA DRIVE!**

The red and silver riders jumped into the air and crashed down at their seniors with a strong divekick. After they finished, the two saw their predecessors lying on the ground, not moving at all. Takeru and Makoto undid their transformations as they saw Alain coming towards them.  
"Looks like we're finished up here," Alain said, placing Kuuga down gently.  
"Let's just hope the others aren't having as hard a time we had," Makoto commented.  
…

 **Yinglong vs. Blade, Wizard & Gaim**

With the Mystic, he fought against the riders who were most skilled with a blade. Though confident at first, Yinglong soon started struggling against the riders' skills and gimmicks.

 **THUNDER, SLASH  
COPY, PLEASE  
MIX: ORANGE ARMS! THE PATH OF BLOSSOMS! ON STAGE! LEMON RAIMENT!**

Blade charged at the general with his lightning infused blade, as Wizard and Gaim took aim with their weapons. Yinglong combined his blades together and charged them with a blue aura before blocking the strike. Wizard then had half of his copies charge with their WizarSwordGun, while Gaim continued firing with his Sonic Arrow.

At first, the mystic general was able to keep up with the fight, but soon realised that he wouldn't be able to continue for so long. As he grew fatigued, Wizard and Gaim's projectiles caught Yinglong off guard. After the latter dropped his guard, Blade stabbed his Blay Rouser into Yinglong, sending immense amounts of electricity into the Mystic.

"I knew Riders were a force not to be reckoned with, but I seemed to have sorely underestimated you all," Yinglong grunted, getting off the ground. "I shan't hold back no more!" The warrior went on the offensive, and started slashing with his twin blades. After knocking away Blade and Wizard's clones, Yinglong stabbed his swords into the ground, letting out a strong shockwave. The dragon warrior pulled out his weapons and looked around, noticing that the riders were nowhere to be found.

 **ABSORB QUEEN: FUSION JACK!  
FLAME! DRAGON! BURN! BURN! BURN BURN BURN!  
TRIUMPHANT ARMS! TAKE THE FIELD! HEY HEY HO!**

Descending from the skies, Blade slashed the unaware Yinglong, as Wizard started shooting fire from his chest. Gaim charged and started striking the general with his flags. Yinglong was knocked back far away, but still had the strength within to carry on. However, his blades had no effect on Gaim's bulky armour, who then pulled out his DJ Gun and started firing.

Yinglong was continuing to struggle against the riders he was up against.  
"Impossible, I never knew these Riders possessed such strength."  
"Looks like you could use some help," Tsukasa said, appearing beside the downed Mystic.  
"Lord Tsukasa!?"  
"Hmph, just let me handle this."  
…

 **Yinglong & Decade vs. Blade, Wizard & Gaim**

The Destoyer of Worlds had finally arrived to assist the dragon. He pulled out his card and slotted it into his driver.

 **KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

The magenta rider pulled out his sword and charged towards his fellow riders. Parrying Blade's Rouser, Decade pulled out another card from his deck and inserted it into his driver.

 **KAMEN RIDE: KABUTO!**

Changing into Kabuto (D-Kabuto), he then inserted another card.

 **ATTACK RIDE: CLOCK UP!**

Time had slowed down to a halt, which D-Kabuto then used to start playing around with his rivals. Kicking Blade into the air, throwing Wizard into Gaim and stealing the armoured rider's DJ Gun, the clock up effect had stopped, resuming everything at normal speed. The trio were disoriented, and were further confused after D-Kabuto started open firing. All shots landed, creating an opening for Yinglong to strike.

The Mystic started slashing before sending out a wave of energy from his swords. The wave blew back the riders, not before Blade flew into the air once more and prepared to stab his sword into the general. D-Kabuto reverted back to Decade, who inserted another rider card into the Decadriver.

 **FINAL FORM RIDE: BLADE!**

Blade reverted back to his base form and crash landed into the ground, rolling towards Decade. Stopping beside the pink rider, Decade inserted his hand into Blade's back, before transforming him into a massive Blay Rouser.  
"Impressive, I did not know you could do that," Yinglong complimented.  
"Trust me, this doesn't compare to what I have in store."

Two handing the transformed rider, Decade and Yinglong charged towards the remaining riders. Wizard and Gaim were caught in the electrical charge emitted by Blade, as Yinglong stabbed into the ground, causing a massive shockwave. Wizard and Gaim were on their last breath before performing their finishers.

 **VERY NICE! SPECIAL! FABULOUS!  
TRIUMPHANT CHARGE!**

Wizard had a dragon's head emerge from his chest, building up fire in its mouth, while Gaim aimed his charged up DJ Gun.  
"Sorry about this Kenzaki," Decade apologised before throwing his friend into the blast. Blade, now back to his normal form, took the hit for Decade and Yinglong. "Time to finish this."

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-DECADE!**

9 golden holographic cards appeared before Decade as he leapt into the air. Then, the rider kicked into the cards, building up momentum with each card he passed. After the final card, Decade sped through Wizard and Gaim in an instant, causing them to explode. The two riders reverted to their base forms as they fell to the ground.

As Decade and Yinglong looked at the fallen riders, they heard a loud explosion coming from the east.  
"It's all up to you Rize," Decade muttered.  
…

 **Cipher vs. Ryuki, Faiz, Kiva & Fourze**

While the other riders had finished their portions, Cipher was still struggling with his foes. Ryuki's Dragreder, Faiz's AutoVajin, Kiva's Bashaa Magnum and Fourze's Launcher all fired at Cipher simultaneously, causing a massive explosion. As Cipher flew into the air, Ryuki chased after the airborne rider on his Contract Monster, while Fourze rocketed by with the Rocket Module.

 **FINAL VENT!  
ROCKET! LIMIT BREAK!**

Ryuki's kick and Fourze's punch sent Cipher crashing down onto the earth beneath, creating a large crater. Inside that crater, Cipher laid there, gasping for air after getting his ass kicked.  
" _Come on Rize! Don't give up!"_  
"Oh well that's easy for you to say, isn't it?"

Cipher then formed beside Rize and helped his partner off the ground.  
" _Then how about we share the responsibility?"_ Cipher asked before looking at the four remaining riders.  
"Alright then," Rize answered, "who do you wanna go up against?" Cipher stared at the riders, before tackling Ryuki and Kiva off the cliff. "Alright then, guess Takumi and Gentaro's mine."  
…

 **Cipher vs. Ryuki & Kiva**

After tackling the mirror and fangire rider off the edge, Cipher, Ryuki and Kiva landed on the cliff below. Cipher then rolled away from the riders and got into a stance.  
" _BRING IT ON!"_ Cipher cried, motioning his opponents to 'come at him'.

 **SWORD VENT!  
GARURU SABER!**

After summoning their respective blades, Ryuki and Kiva charged at Cipher, who was seemingly dodging with ease.  
" _Boring!"_ Cipher yawned. The black rider then blocked both blades with his forearms before disarming them. Ryuki and Kiva both then threw a flurry of punches and kicks, which Cipher countered. He then kicked them both away before picking up their weapons and tossing them back.

" _Good thing I'm getting some screentime,"_ Cipher muttered, " _Cause it's time to show people what I can really do!"_ Cipher began his channelling process, before finally deciding on what to make. Spreading his arms out dramatically, Cipher summoned a golden sword with a draconic hilt and a sword with a motorcycle handle.  
" _Let's Party! Alastor! Red Queen!"_

Ryuki and Kiva picked up their blades and started slashing at Cipher. The latter parried each attack before letting out a wave of electricity with Alastor. He then stabbed Nero's sword into the ground and revved up the blade, emitting a red aura.  
" _Come on,"_ Cipher muttered with confidence.

Ryuki dropped his blade and slotted a card into his Drag Visor, while Kiva had Kivat bite the Garuru saber.

 **FINAL VENT!  
GARURU BITE! **

The sky suddenly turned into night with a massive blood red moon, while Ryuki's Dragreder started hovering around its rider. Ryuki made his usual stance while Kiva held his saber into his mouth. Both riders leapt into the air and started crashing down towards Cipher. As both airborne riders closed in, Cipher pulled out Red Queen and started channelling his weapons.  
" _CHANNEL OVERDRIVE: LIGHTNING SPLIT!"_

Cipher lifted Alastor and Red Queen into the air and slashed them into the ground, shooting a geyser of red energy and electricity towards Ryuki and Kiva. The pillars of red with blue and yellow lightning engulfed the two riders, before dissipating. After the attack had passed, the Mirror and Fangire rider laid on the ground as their eyes returned back to their normal colour.  
" _Alright then,"_ Cipher sighed, " _Looks like it's up to Rize to finish the job."_  
…

 **Rize vs. Faiz & Fourze**

After I saw the burst of light coming from below, I knew that Cipher had finished his part. However, I was still having trouble fighting my own share. Faiz was firing his phone/gun while Fourze had his Launcher and Gatling modules firing as well.  
"Jesus Christ!" I shouted while hiding behind a rock, "Alright then, time to fight fire with fire!" I began channelling my body in order to form the strongest weapons I could handle. The results were a Needler from Halo and a… Mega Buster?

"Alright, I can dig it," I said with a 'subtle' sense of joy. After fully charging my Buster, I leapt out from the side and returned fire. After shooting the buster, I began firing the Needler until it ran out of ammo. Faiz rolled behind cover while Fourze hovered in the air. I channelled the machine gun, threw it towards the riders and began charging my cannon.

Faiz rushed at me with his Faiz Shot, a camera that was a knuckle duster, and punched me in the chest. The impact from the punch threw me off that I fired Megaman's buster at Faiz. After the blast had forced us both apart, the Mega Buster laid near me in pieces.  
'Damn,' I thought, lying on my back, 'I really need to practice more often.'

 **N/S MAGNET!  
N/S MAGNET ON!**

I shot up instantly, and saw Fourze in his Magnet State. The Astronaut Rider grabbed the N/S Magnet Modules in his belt and began firing from his shoulder cannons.  
"OH FUCK!" I cried, rolling behind cover once more. However, Fourze's blasts destroyed the rock I was hiding behind. I channelled my bokuto and charged at Fourze. I started striking the now-bulky rider to my advantage, however I had forgotten that I had another rider to deal with.

 **COMPLETE!  
START UP!**

As I was about to land another hit, I found myself being juggled in the air. Time had felt like it had stopped as the air in my lungs were knocked out. I continued to feel the swift attacks from Faiz's Accel Form until his watch began timing down.

 **3! 2! 1! TIME OUT!**

Faiz then appeared above me with his foot planted firmly on my stomach. He attached a flashlight-like object onto his right ankle and then pressed the enter button on his Faiz Driver.

 **READY!  
EXCEED CHARGE!**

The device on Faiz's ankle then shot out a laser that transformed into a red holographic cone. Instantly, Faiz shot through and landed on the ground as I was engulfed in a massive explosion. After plopping onto the ground like a sack of potatoes, I slowly got up once more.  
"You know," I huffed tiredly, "It's gonna take a lot more to put me down."

I was covered in soot and breathed heavily, deciding to take drastic measures, I held my right hand in front of my face and cried,

 **"HENSHIN!"**

I then transformed in my Rider form and began my assault. Although I did not have the skills I would have if Cipher was with me, I still had the strength. I charged at Faiz with a jumping right hook, knocking the Orphenoch down. Fourze then tackled and headbutted me, but then grabbed him by the collar and returned the headbutt. After regaining my balance, Faiz slashed me with his sabre.

I fell onto the ground in writhing pain, trying to suck it up. Without any thought, I used my channel and slashed Faiz as he walked over towards me. I looked in my hand and saw a silver blade with a line of red running down it, with a tonfa's hilt. In my hand was a blade of the Striders, the Cypher.

"Oh shit, now we're talking!" I used the plasma blade to get up off the ground before holding the short handle. "Prepare yourself, to meet Cypher's edge." I then made a horizontal swing, sending out a wave of plasma, striking the riders. I continued to slash as fast as I could to send out as many waves as possible. While Fourze was hit, Faiz used his sabre to block each of my attacks before closing in on me. I flipped the Cypher around with the blade facing towards me and blocked Faiz's blade. I pushed the Orphenoch off me and began jabbing him in the stomach with the hilt.

After a while, I then kicked Faiz away and began channelling the strider's blade. As Faiz and Fourze both got up, I twirled Cypher outwards and began charging the plasma sword.

 **"CHANNEL OVERDRIVE: STRIDER WAVE!"**

I slashed the sword and let out a massive wave of plasma. The attack landed and engulfed the riders in an explosion. After the blast subsided, their eyes returned back to normal colour before collapsing onto the ground. As the Cypher disappeared from my hand, I took off the faceplate from my helmet and took many deep breaths.

' _Rize, you finished?'_ Cipher asked me through telepathy.  
"Yeah, just barely though."  
' _Well, at least you've done you're part,'_ Cipher said, ' _We're bringing the riders back to where we were before, I'll be around to pick them up with you.'_  
"Got it."

After cutting off communications, I looked at the Faiz and Fourze, who were groaning on the ground.  
"Well, that's one thing off the list."  
…

After bringing back the riders, Rize, Cipher, Ying Long, Tsukasa, Shinnosuke and the Ghost Riders tended to their now allies. After treating the riders, Eiji, Sanzang and her disciples finally arrived.  
"Everyone!" Eiji cried with worry.  
"Don't get too worked up Eiji," Tsukasa said, "everyone here's fine… for the most part." The former mind-controlled riders nodded in agreement.  
"Sorry we're late," Sanzang apologised, "If we had known what was going on, we would have come sooner."  
"It's fine Trip," Rize replied, "It would've been best if you didn't join the fight here, we need everyone in top form."  
"It's kind of late to say that, isn't it?" Takeru asked.  
"Ah you know what I mean."

Cipher then finished healing Hibiki before moving towards Sanzang.  
" _Well, since you're finally here, we might as well do some introductions while we're at it."_

"My name is Yusuke Godai, Kamen Rider Kuuga."  
"I'm Shouichi Tsugami, Kamen Rider Agito."  
"Name's Shinji Kido, Kamen Rider Ryuki."  
"Takumi Inui, Kamen Rider Faiz."  
"I'm Kazuma Kenzaki, Kamen Rider Blade."  
"I am Hitoshi Hidaka, also known as, Kamen Rider Hibiki."  
"I am Souji Tendou, Kamen Rider Kabuto, the man who walks the path of heaven."  
"I'm Ryotaro Nogami, Kamen Rider Den-O, it's nice to meet you."  
"I'm Wataru Kurenai – Kamen Rider Kiva."  
"The name is Shotaro Hidari, Kamen Rider Double, pleased to meet you."  
"I'm Gentaro Kisaragi! Kamen Rider Fourze! Nice to meet cha!"  
"I'm Haruto Souma, aka, Kamen Rider Wizard."  
"And I'm Kouta Kazuraba, Kamen Rider Gaim, nice to meet you as well."

After the riders finished introducing themselves, Sanzang looked at Rize and Cipher.  
"I never knew there were so many Riders such as yourselves."  
"That's only the Heisei era of Riders, there are still more out there."

"HEY!" a familiar female voice cried, "What's going on here!?"  
"Right, I forgot about that bitch," Rize muttered.  
"You managed to rid them of our control?" Da Ji asked incredulously, "Impossible!" The fox then recomposed herself, "Well whatever, it's not like I needed you boys anyway."

Da Ji then snapped her fingers and a large portal opened across from us. Stepping out from the portal was Kiyomori and his army.  
"Oh wow, that's a lot of goons," Rize muttered to himself. He then looked at his fellow allies and smirked. "But that hasn't stopped us before has it?"

Rize and Cipher then walked towards Kiyomori and his army and stared them down. Rize glared at them with sharp eyes and a completely calm look.  
'Dude, did we bite off more than we could chew?' Rize asked mentally, actually scared down to his core.  
' _Nah, because I got my own surprise as well.'_

Cipher raised his hand in the air and snapped his fingers. A massive portal appeared around them and the armies of the Three Kingdoms and Sengoku era appeared. The riders and Sanzang and her disciples walked up and stood beside Rize and Cipher.  
"Well then, now that everyone's here," Rize placed his hand over Cipher's face who then disappeared. "EVERYBODY! READY!?"  
"READY!"

 **"HENSHIN!"**

All the riders then transformed and readied themselves for the fight. Cipher stretched his body, letting out loud cracks, before taking in deep breaths. The tension was high before Cipher cried out,

 **"CHARGE!"**

Then, the fight for the end began.


	10. The Samurai Kings

**Hi. Yes. It has been a very long time. But guess what? This story isn't actually dead. Surprising, isn't it? Anyways, i would like to formally apologize to those who may have been wanting an update? I was very busy with university and life in general. I've actually been working on a couple of stories in my free time, however, i do want to finish this before i post others. I've been reading back my things, and boy! They make me cringe, especially this one, because i had a ton of ideas that would've fit into this. Which means that in the near(?) future, i may come back to this crossover and make a hopefully better one. But, enough from me, please enjoy.**

 **Chapter 10 – The Samurai Kings**

The Coalition and Kiyomori's forces charged towards each other, and in mere minutes, the war had already become a complete debacle. The soldiers and officers of the Three Kingdoms and Sengoku Era were dealing with the opposing forces, as the riders tried to make their way to the main players of the opposition.

However, even with max effort, the Coalition had barely made a dent in Kiyomori's army.  
' _Rize, we're getting nowhere with this, we need some sort of strat,'_ Cipher stated bluntly.  
"Man, the games make this shit look way too easy," Rize muttered, "we better meet up with the smart ones then."

Cipher began making his way towards the strategists of the army while taking out as many demons as he could.  
"Zhuge Liang!" Cipher called. Zhuge Liang was a man who wore a white robe with emerald green and gold accents, with long black hair and a short beard. Liu Bei's advisor swung his fan, sending out small beams of lasers, hitting the enemy.  
"What is the matter?" the politician asked.  
"Sorry for the short notice, but do you think have any strategies to break the enemy's defences?"

Zhuge Liang looked at the ocean of enemies in front of him, he stroked his beard and then nodded.  
"I believe I have a solution," he said coolly, "but it will take some time."  
"Then while you get your plan into the works, I'll make sure Kiyomori's army won't interfere," Cipher stated.  
"I shall get it done," Zhuge Liang said as he started falling back.

' _What're gonna do now?'  
_ "Wreck some demon shit."

…

Cipher charged into the fray, smacking the enemy with his wooden blade. As he continued to attack the endless waves of enemies, Zhuge Liang began shouting out orders.  
"MEN! FIRE!"

Soon, large boulders and a barrage of arrows were fired onto the battlefield. As Zhuge Liang's tactic managed to throw the enemy's morale awry, soon dissipating the formation held by them. About to tell his allies to move forward, Cipher avoided an arrow as he rolled to the side.  
"Holy crap! I forgot friendly fire was a thing!" the rider cried.  
 _'RIZE! LOOK OUT!'_ Cipher refocused on the situation at hand and saw a massive club closing in on him.  
"Ah shit."

Waiting to get crushed by the oversized piece of wood, loud clangs rang in front of him. Cipher looked up and saw Zhu Baiji and Sha Wujing blocking the ogre's club.  
"RIZE!" Zhu Baiji started, "Get going!"  
"We'll take it from here!" Sha Wujing grunted.

Taking a look at the two disciples, Cipher nodded before running towards the enemy officers. Sha Wujing then leapt into the air and started letting out a flurry of stabs with his pike, pushing the ogre back.  
"Brother!" the sandman shouted, "let us finish this foe!"  
Zhu Baiji snorted, "I agree! Then we can finally continue our journey!" The two disciples then charged towards the towering gyuki.

…

As the war continued, Da Ji observed the morale on both sides.  
"Hmm, it seems that we're both pretty evenly matched," the fox muttered, "Looks like it's time to up the ante then." The sorceress' hand began glowing as she incanted her spell, but was interrupted as she cartwheeled to avoid a gun blast.

Standing in front of her was Cipher holding a sawed off double-barrelled shotgun.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the rider warned, reloading his gun.  
"How dare you!" Da Ji shouted, "Trying to attack a defenceless woman, such as myself."  
"Yeah yeah, whatever," Cipher sighed, "now how about you get outta here before I have to smack a bitch."

Da Ji then giggled, "Do you really think you're capable of taking me on?"  
"What are you talking about?" Cipher asked.  
"I've seen how you fight," Da Ji started, "You have the power and the will to fight, but is that enough?"  
"What do you mean, 'enough'?"  
"Do really think you can beat us with the level of skill you have now?"

Rize thought about it, throughout his journey, he had been able to fight many foes, most who were more experienced than him. However, those he had fought did not have malicious intent, or at least had a little.  
"I see you now realise the little chance you have of fighting against us," Da Ji spoke, breaking Rize out of his thoughts. "Plus, I can sense the doubt growing inside."

' _Rize, don't listen to her,_ ' Cipher communicated, ' _I've been with you since we started this, you have what it takes.'  
_ 'But…what if it's not enough?' Rize thought.

Caught off guard, Cipher fell onto the ground after Da Ji's orbs attacked him.  
"No matter how you look at it, you're just a child playing around." As Cipher stood up, Da Ji smirked, "Well, if that's how you want it to be." Date Masamune and Sun Wukong ambushed the unofficial rider.

As Cipher blocked Masamune's rapier and Wukong's staff, Da Ji laughed.  
"While they keep you busy, it's time to put things into the works." Da Ji pulled out a small vial started muttering her incantations. She opened the glass container after chanting her spell, which then let out a massive dark gas. The gas started flying around the area, covering the battlefield in its shroud. Both sides were wondering what was happening, before the gas dissipated.

The sky was black, as if day had suddenly turned into night. Not only that, but appearing on the field were the enemies of the Kamen Riders. The Coalition were now outnumbered significantly. Kiyomori's new additions then attacked, increasing the demon's morale once more. Cipher looked at the grounds and Da Ji, wondering if he had just played his allies into the enemy's hands.  
"Well then," Da Ji began, "while everyone is preoccupied with not dying, I'm going to check whether Kiyomori has finished yet."

The pale fox skipped away. Cipher was now becoming anxious, only to remember the position he was in. Cipher pushed away the weapons he blocked before firing a shot at the One-Eyed Dragon and the Monkey King. Masamune blocked the shot while Wukong had split into two.  
"Shit, thing's really aren't looking too good," Rize muttered as his heart began pounding faster and faster.  
' _Rize, you have to calm down,'_ Cipher said soothingly. Trying to keep his nerves in check, Cipher looked at his friends, noticing that they were struggling, increasing his doubt.

"HEY!" Masamune cried, charging at Cipher, "don't ignore me you imbecile!" Cipher looked at the clan leader who fired a couple of rounds from his pistol.  
" _RIZE!"_ Cipher shouted. The rider then realised the bullets were nearing him, but knew it was too late to react.  
'This is gonna hurt,' Rize thought, closing his eyes.

Waiting for the bullets to hit, Rize realised that nothing had happened. He opened his eyes and noticed a rider, very late to the game.  
"MUSOU!?" Cipher shouted.

The sleeveless rider had managed to grab all the projectiles, before dropping them onto the floor.  
"Sorry I'm late," Musou apologised, "Had a couple of things to do."  
" _Like what?"_ Cipher asked. Musou then looked up as a silver wormhole appeared on the cliff.

…

Coming from the portal were the sounds of war and the aura of total anarchy.  
" **ARE YOU READY GUYS!?"** A cocky and energetic man shouted in 'Engrish'. " **PUT YOUR GUNS ON!"** The cries of war grew louder and louder. **"HERE! WE! GO!"**

 **BGM – JAP – Abingdon Boys School**

Coming out of the portal were thousands of soldiers charging into battle. Leading the army were two young, yet experienced warriors. One wore black armour and an azure blue vest-like coat, a helmet with a long gold crescent, an eye patch over his right eye and had six katanas strapped to his waist, three on each side. The other had brunette hair, wearing a crimson red bandana, a crimson red jacket over his shirtless torso and white pants with patterns of fire, dual-wielding two yaris. These two figures were Date Masamune and Yukimura Sanada, the Azure Dragon and the Crimson Tiger, respectively.

As the two warriors led their army, they leapt into the air, readying their weapons. As they both continued to soar into the air, Date pulled out his katanas and held them like claws, more commonly known as his 'War Dance', while Yukimura began twirling his spears. Electricity and Fire started evoking from their respective weapons, as they both crashed into the midst of battle. Yukimura began slashing and stabbing the demon army with his fiery spears while Date slashed wildly with his claws of lightning.

"Holy shit! How the hell did you manage to get the fighters from Sengoku Basara?" Cipher asked incredulously.  
"Let's just say, I'm a very persuasive man," Musou stated while cracking his knuckles.

The warriors of Azure and Crimson continued to slaughter the battlefield, the Coalition's morale grew immensely, while the Kiyomori's forces dropped like a tonne of bricks. The Allied Forces began fighting back with newfound strength, while the Demon army began retreating as the Capcom characters decimated their officers.

 **BGM END.**

Date and Yukimura then jumped onto the level where Cipher, Musou, Masamune and Wukong were.  
"Yo," Musou greeted, "glad you could make it."  
"Hmph, I keep my promises," Date said, "but remember, our fight ain't over."  
"Just as Lord Masamune said, after I fulfil my end, I wish to prove my strength," Yukimura stated with pride.  
Musou snorted, rolling his neck. "Alright then, as long as you guys survive, I'll see what I can do."

Masamune and Wukong looked at the new arrivals with curiosity and shock.  
"What kind of sorcery is this?!" Masamune shouted.  
"The strength in these two," Wukong muttered with awe, "really gets me going!"

"Well then, if you guys don't mind, Rize and I are gonna get moving," Musou said. Date and Yukimura nodded, staring down their opponents. "Rize, come on."

After the riders chased Da Ji, the four warriors stood their ground.  
"So, you're supposed to be me, huh?" Date asked, "Let's see if you're as good as I am."  
"I'm the one who should be saying that," Masamune retorted, aiming his flintlock pistol.  
Wukong looked at Yukimura, his eyes filled with focus and curiosity. "Hey kid, you look like someone whose worth my time, how 'bout it?"  
Yukimura pointed his spears at the Monkey King, "Alright then, if you wish for a fight, THEN I GRACIOUSLY ACCEPT!"

…

While the Samurai Kings fought against the Oshuu Warlord and Monkey King, Rize and Musou quickly made their way towards Da Ji, hoping that the fox had not made it to Kiyomori. As they chased the sorceress, a chill crawled down Cipher's spine.  
" _GUYS LOOK OUT!"_ Cipher warned. The two riders then rolled to the side as a massive boulder bulldozed down the path. Looking up, a large group of round musclemen stood at the top, carrying boulders with relative ease.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Musou cried, running towards the group. The sleeveless rider's tattoos started to glow, and then leapt into the air and swung his arms horizontally, letting out a wave of energy. The attack cleaved through the men, letting out sprays of blood from the bifurcated corpses before dissipating into dust. Musou, then, landed onto the ground and kept moving. Cipher stared at the blood soaked ground for a moment, before deciding not question what had occurred.

As the riders kept making their way towards Da Ji, the demon army kept halting their progress. Waves and waves of grey-skinned demons continued to charge towards the two riders. Cipher smacked the grunts with his wooden sword and blasted them with his shotgun, while Musou was slaughtering the enemy with his fists. The enemy before them started to fall back, letting the two arrive at the top of the cliff.

With the two finally reaching their destination, they found Kiyomori praying towards a stone table with Himiko lying on top. The Heike leader was muttering a chant as his prayer beads began to spin above Himiko in the air.  
"Himiko!" Cipher gasped. He then started to charge towards Kiyomori, hoping that he would be able to interrupt the process.  
"Wait!" Musou's call fell onto deaf ears as Cipher continued to charge. The latter held up his bokuto and prepared to slash, only for Da Ji's orbs to knock him away.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that," the fox apologised with an innocent tone in her voice. Cipher slowly got off the ground and looked at Musou. The rider's gave each other a look of confirmation before nodding. Cipher summoned an Uzi and emptied his clip at Kiyomori and Da Ji. The witch used her orbs to block the bullets, allowing Musou to catch off guard.

The tattooed rider landed a flying kick on Da Ji, and followed up with another kick. Cipher dropped his submachine gun and tackled Kiyomori away from the pedestal. The tyrant threw Cipher off, and then the two got onto their feet. The riders locked eyes with their respective opponents as they got into a stance.  
"Rize, you want me to take care of the big one?" Musou asked, continuing to stare down Da Ji.  
"Nah, I should be able to take him."

The riders glanced at each other underneath their helmets before nodding one more time. The two then bumped their forearms and dashed towards their opponents, letting out cries of war.

…

 **Yukimura Sanada vs Sun Wukong**

Yukimura and Wukong continued to duel at immeasurable speeds. The Takeda Clan member and the Monkey King would always dodge and parry each other's attacks, much to their chagrin. The force of their own attacks then pushed the two warriors far back before charging towards each other once more. Yukimura's spear and Wukong's staff clashed once more as they stared each other down.

"I'm impressed," Wukong started, "to think that a boy like you would be able to take me on." Yukimura then leaned forward and gritted his teeth, "A warrior's appearance matters little on the battlefield," the spearman pushed the monkey away, forcing the latter to stumble backward. He then crouched slightly and held his spears behind his back, the pole arms then started to light on fire. "It is his skills that do!" Yukimura then swung his spears in front, letting out a wave of fire.

The Monkey King widened his eyes before the attack landed on him. However, after the wave went, Yukimura was smacked across the head, flying and crashing in the mountain wall, before looking up and seeing many clones of Wukong appearing on the field.

"Man, that was a close one," one of the Monkey Kings said, "but that won't be enough to take me down." The monkeys then began to charge towards the warrior in red, attacking from all sides. Yukimura began to grunt in pain, taking on the strikes from the Monkey King's clones as he retaliated. Regardless of how many Wukongs the spearman took out, more had seemed to appear.

During this assault, two three-bladed shuriken flew by, taking out all of the clones. The spinning blades then flew above and landed in the hands of a man wearing a dark olive camo patterned outfit, with long spikey brown hair.  
"Oi, Yukimura," the man called out, "If Lord Shingen saw you like this, he'd be pretty disappointed."

Yukimura slowly got off the ground, battered and slightly bloody, before letting out a tired laugh,  
"Forgive me Sasuke, it seems that I need more training." The man, now named Sasuke, had a slight grin on his face and dropped down beside Yukimura.  
"Well, on the other hand," Sasuke pointed one of his shurikens at Wukong, "he was playing unfairly."  
"Hey now, you seriously complaining that I was playing 'unfairly'?" Wukong asked with an incredulous tone.  
"Well, of course not," Sasuke retorted, "however-," the ninja then threw his shurikens at the monkey, who dodged them with ease. However, Wukong felt a kick to the face from a shadow clone. Sasuke's shurikens returned as he stood on one leg with the other crossed over.  
"-you're not the only one who has tricks up his sleeves."

 **Yukimura & Sasuke vs Sun Wukong**

The monkey let out his trademark snicker as he locked eyes with Shingen's vassals.  
"Finally, a challenge," Wukong cried, "Don't disappoint me!"

The spearman and the King charged towards each other while the ninja descended into a portal of darkness. Yukimura stabbed his spears with incredible speed while Wukong parried each stab with ease. Sasuke leapt up from behind and threw his shurikens at the monkey, only for the latter to explode in a puff of smoke. The puff dissipated, leaving behind a single strand of hair. Wukong appeared behind the confused shinobi and smacked the ninja across the back, sending him flying towards him friend.

"Didn't I tell you not to disappoint me?!" Wukong asked with a cocky grin, "Tricks like that only work the first time, or on idiots that can't adapt." The Monkey King spun his staff around before swinging it, sending out an army of clones. "Now let's see if you're idiots or not."

Yukimura and Sasuke got onto their feet and braced themselves for the oncoming onslaught. Yukimura thrust and slashed his flaming yaris while Sasuke leapt around and threw his shurikens with his clones. Wukong's clones continued to reappear, regardless of the Sengoku warriors' efforts.  
"My lord," Sasuke said with a tired voice, "We need to find the monkey in order to stop this, he should be hiding with his clones."

"Right!" Yukimura cried. He twirled his spears around, before holding them upright and crouched. Yukimura let out a war cry as he began to concentrate. He emitted a strong red aura before he cried once more, sending out a strong force of energy around him. Shingen's general then swung his spears around with great strength, taking out a few of Wukong's clones. He then connected his spears together and spun it around, before separating them and letting out a couple more swings before stopping. The warrior in red twirled his spear as the aura around him died down. His assault had managed to take out at least half of Wukong's clones.

Sasuke jumped into the air and threw down 6 kunais onto the ground. The clones were surrounded by a circle of light as the ninja landed with one hand on the ground. The circle turned into a column of darkness and Sasuke let out multiple clones into the column. The shadow clones leapt from wall to wall, slashing at each of Wukongs clones. The shadows continued to let out the barrage until Sasuke sent in 5 more shadows. He stood on his hand and then flipped onto his feet. As he landed, he swiped one hand downwards, closing the column onto the clones, crushing them.

The attacks let out by Yukimura and Sasuke, had completely devastated Wukong, and his clones, as the latter had been wiped out. Wukong slowly got up from the ground, somewhat bruised and battered, but still had a smirk on his face.  
"Well, you proved me wrong. You two aren't idiots." Wukong looked at his opponents and placed a big grin on his face. "I had a lotta fun, but I'm not going down here."

Wukong then his fingers in his mouth and let out a loud whistle. In an instant, Wukong was flying on Nimbus as he escaped from the fight. Yukimura and Sasuke wanted to give chase, but were too exhausted to bother. The spearman and the ninja plopped onto the ground and took in deep breaths.

"Man, he was a tough one wasn't he?" Sasuke asked his friend.  
"He really was," Yukimura answered, "but at least we managed to beat him."

The two continued to sit and lie on the ground, waiting for their energy to come back.  
"I wonder how Lord Masamune is doing," Yukimura muttered to himself.

…

 **Date Masamune (Sengoku Basara - Date) vs Masamune Date (Samurai Warriors - Masamune)**

The Oshu warlords clashed their blades with the intention to best the other. Date had a grin on his face, showing his other the joy he had in his duel. Masamune, on the other hand, had fury in his eyes, completely annoyed with his wilder self.  
"Why don't you lighten up?" Date asked while block and parrying Masamune's blade, "You'd enjoy this fight a lot more, **you know?** "  
"You think this a game?" Masamune asked back with venom, "To think that a genius like me exists as an imbecile."

The two One-Eyed Dragons clashed once more, only for a massive force from their attacks pushed them back. Date skidded across the dirt, before gripping his katana and charging towards his doppelganger once more. Masamune smirked as he waited for Date, pulled out his pistol and fired. Date widened his eye and quickly rolled out of the way. After he landed, he felt a small cut on his right cheek begin to form and bleed.

' **Shit,** ' Date cursed in his head, 'I woulda thought he'd only use his blade.' However, the biker-like leader quelled his worries with a smirk, "No matter, more fun for me."

The one-eyed dragon charged towards his other at full speed, while the latter started firing his pistol. Date deflected the bullets and lunged towards Masamune. Kiyomori's general blocked the katana with his rapier and kicked him away.  
"You fought with strength that exceeded my expectations," Masamune commented, "It is a shame we met under these circumstances, I believe that you and I would have been unstoppable."

The general raised his blade and pointed at the warlord, "However, those who stand against Orochi's might, must be eliminated!" Popping out of the ground was Masamune's firing squads, aiming their matchlock rifles at Date.

 **"FIRE!"**

…

Before the shooters pull the trigger, a blur had passed through one group of riflemen. The blur took form of a man in wearing a brown coat and white pants, swept back black hair and a scar on his left cheek. The man sheathed his katana, resulting in the soldiers to spray blood from their chest and collapse.

"My lord, I believe I have warned you, time and time again, about your recklessness," the man exasperated.  
"And I thought I told you not to worry," Date retorted, "Besides, you trust me, don't you? Kojuro?"

That name forced Masamune to widen his eye. Kojuro Katakura, Masamune's right hand man…up until the incident that had occurred. The gun-wielding samurai started cackling, before looking at Date.  
"You! I guess we both aren't so different after all!" Masamune laughed. His laughter died down as he took a long breath. "Now! You really got me riled up!"

Kojuro looked at both Date Masamunes, and sighed tiredly, "I guess expecting the other to be somewhat different was a bit too much to ask." The Dragon's 'Right Eye' stared down Masamune's firing squads, implementing a sense of fear within them.  
"My Lords!" Kojuro cried out, "Try not to get too reckless with each other! I'd prefer to have no dead lord over one!" Date's retainer then ran off to deal with the firing squads.

Date and Masamune looked at each other with neutral looks, before shifting their faces into ones with wide grins and sharp eyes. The two charged towards each other, Masamune firing his pistols while Date deflected and cut each bullet. As the two doppelgangers closed in on each other, Date's grin widened even further as he sheathed his katana and grabbed each of them between his fingers.

 **"WAR DANCE!"**

Date pulled out the katanas, wielding them like claws, letting out electricity from his blades. He spun around and slashed downwards, forcing Masamune to block with his dual pistols. The force from the claws broke Masamune's guard, and Kiyomori's general was sent flying upwards from another slash by Date's claws.

Landing on the ground, Masamune swiftly rolled to the side as Date jumped and slashed where the former was. The Oshu warlord holstered his right pistol and unsheathed his sword. The Masamunes leapt towards each other and began to clash in the air. Date wildly swung his makeshift claws while Masamune swung and shot his sword and pistol. The doppelgangers let out one last attack before pushing each other back and landing onto the ground. The two Oshu warlords breathed heavily as they locked eyes, the fire within them still burning bright, before taking their fighting stance and charging in once more, letting out a war cry.

Meanwhile, Kojuro continued to take down Masamune's firing squad while keeping track of his lords.  
"If only they'd show a little restraint," Date's second in command sighed, cutting down another platoon with the blunt side of his blade.

The two dragons attacked each other with increasing speeds. Their blades clashing at each other as they swung them faster, only to end in a clash with their metal grinding against each other.  
"I underestimated you," Masamune said with a struggled tone, "then again, you're me, right?"  
"I could say the same to you," Date replied with a similar struggle in his voice, "but I think it's about time we finished this, wouldn't you agree?"

Masamune's grin widened and pushed Date away. The former sheathed his blade and drew out his pistols. He started to twirl them around before aiming them at Date. Rapidly pulling the triggers, a flurry of bullets flew towards Date. Masamune then began to charge his pistols with his energy and fired an energy blast. Date smirked as he sheathed 5 of his claws, holding one katana in his usual high stance. He closed his eye while fluently moving his sword around before pulling it towards himself. The blade began to charge with electricity, before creating a large azure ball of energy. Time had slowed down for Date, as he continued to charge his energy into the sphere. As the bullets continue to near him, the warlord opened his eye and let out a wide grin.

 **"HELL'S DRAGON!"**

Date thrusted his sword forward, firing the ball of energy towards Masamune. Absorbing the bullets, Date's energy sphere and Masamune's energy blast neared each other, before colliding and exploding.

…

As Kojuro slayed the final member of Masamune's firing squad, he felt and heard the explosion below, where his lords were.  
"LORD MASAMUNE!" the Dragon's right eye cried out with worry. The smoke had begun to wither out, revealing a crater with black scorch marks on the edge. Inside that crater was Masamune lying on the ground, while Date stood above him with his claw near the former's throat.

Date had a victorious smirk on his face as he said, **"My win."** Masamune looked at the winner with disdain, but accepted his defeat as he closed his eyes, and placed his head onto the dirt floor. Date, still grinning, slowly backed away from his other and collapsed onto the floor.  
"MY LORD!" Kojuro cried as he made his way to Date. The retainer kneeled onto the floor beside his master.  
 **"Take it easy, Kojuro** ," the one eye dragon muttered tiredly while retaining his trademark grin, "I'm just tired." Kojuro sighed with relief, knowing that Date had only collapsed due to his exhaustion, instead of his wounds.

There was a silence between the trio, only to be broken by Masamune.  
"You know, while I do not like to accept defeat, I am willing to do so for myself." Masamune slowly sat up and looked at Date and Kojuro. "I would've been sorely disappointed if my other didn't live up to my expectations."  
Date sat up with Kojuro helping him. "The same could be said for me," he replied, "and you didn't disappoint." The two Masamunes looked at each other before giving a nod of respect.  
"Well, at least you both managed to stay alive my lords," Kojuro commented, "What do you both plan to do now? I don't suppose that you both wish to continue fighting, do you?"

Date snorted out a laugh, "It may be strange for me to say this, but I think I've gotten my share out of this."  
Masamune let out a laugh as well, "Same, that fight took out quite a lot out of me." He looked up at the top layer of cliffs and muttered, "Besides, the deciding battle is up to those fools now."

…

After Yukimura and Date had won their duels, Cipher and Musou were struggling with their respective fights with Kiyomori and Da Ji. Cipher was playing a keep away game, firing whatever projectile weapon he could create, while Musou tried rush down tactics, hoping that his gamble would allow him to damage Da Ji. However, none of these worked, as Kiyomori was able to take whatever was thrown at him with ease, while Da Ji was able to counter Musou with her orbs and sorcery.

Cipher fired the last shot from his assault rifle, the bullet piercing through Kiyomori's left shoulder. The monk charged towards the rider and slammed his massive prayer beads onto the ground, causing the ground itself to shake and force Cipher off balance. The rider in black was then lifted off the ground as the monk's burly hands wrapped around his neck.  
"Jesus Christ!" Cipher choked out, trying to pry the massive hand off his neck. "How the fuck are you still standing!? I shot you over a thousand times!"  
 _"Rize, you know this guy is like, three times your size and has magical abilities, right?_ "  
'Thanks for the input,' Rize replied sarcastically in his head.

Kiyomori turned around, choke slammed Cipher into the ground multiple times, before throwing him away. The rider skidded across the floor before recovering in a three-point landing. Cipher summoned his wooden sword and charged towards Kiyomori. The blade clashed against the monk's beads as the two now glared at each other.  
"You continue to resist, even though you know that you have no chance against me," Kiyomori muttered, "Why?"  
"Well," Cipher grunted out, "there are many reasons why – because I'm doing this for my friends, because I believe that what you're doing is wrong, it's also because I don't want to die." The rider began to Channel his body, and started pushing Kiyomori back. "But wanna know what the biggest reason why I'm fighting is? It's because I know that this isn't the place **– WHERE I GO DOWN!** "

Cipher swung his blade with enough might to force Kiyomori off-balance. He then thrust his blade against the monk's chest, summoned his pistol and fired a couple of rounds. Kiyomori Taira slowly got off the ground, his glare had hardened and started letting out a soft growl at the rider. Cipher was breathing heavily, the tip of his sword bedded into the ground and his left hand was shaking, unable to aim steadily.  
'I'm starting to think that I may not be able to keep going.'

…

During Cipher's fight with Kiyomori, Musou tried his luck taking on Da Ji. The sleeveless rider thrust towards Da Ji with a right straight, and followed up with a roundhouse kick. The concubine twirled to the side and hopped backwards, narrowly avoiding the attack.  
"Oh my, I like it when a man takes initiative," Da Ji flirted, "but I do prefer having control over them."  
"Sorry, but I prefer to be on top." Musou leapt into the air and performed a dive kick, only to hit one of Da Ji's orbs. The rider back flipped and landed onto the floor, only to recoil from the attack.  
"Ah shit!" Musou cried as he hopped on his painless foot, before moving it around. "Well, I guess it shouldn't be that surprising that magic weapons would hurt."

Focusing back on the fight, Musou quickly dodge rolled to the side as one of the orbs flew by him. Another flew straight towards him, only for the rider to catch it. The previous orb slammed into the back of Musou's head, knocking him onto the ground. The metal ball in his hands to drag him along the dirt, forcing the tattooed rider to let go and roll. Musou, now on his back, let out a pained groan as another one of Da Ji's orbs slammed into the rider's stomach, immobilising him. While the rider struggled to remove the sphere off his body, Da Ji skipped towards Musou and proceeded to sit on top of her weapon, forcing Musou to let another grunt.

"You were saying?" The sorceress teased, lightly planting her foot on top of Musou's chest and placing her chin on top of her right palm as she looked down at the man beneath her. Her eyes were filled with amusement and pity as she continued to observe the rider's struggle. The latter relented and let out a tired sigh.  
"Are you seriously just gonna sit here? You realise there's a war going on, right?"  
"It's fine," Da Ji responded, "Not like anyone's going to interrupt us or anything."

Musou stopped struggling for a bit and looked at Da Ji. It had only taken him a couple of seconds to understand what she was doing.  
"…are you hitting on me?" Musou asked incredulously.  
"Well, aren't you direct," the fox commented, "but, in short, I guess I am."  
"Um, why exactly?" the masked man asked timidly.  
Da Ji giggled and leaned in, "Because I can sense that you are a powerful man, perhaps one who even rivals Lord Orochi's," her voice became hush and sultry, "so let's make a deal."  
The rider's heartbeat slowly increased as he audibly gulped, "A deal?"  
"Serve me once more, and in return," the concubine giggled, "I think you can figure out the rest."

'Well, this is a strange development,' Musou thought, and let out a snort. Da Ji looked at the man with a confused expression, only to notice an uncomfortable warmth and slight rumbling underneath her. The fox woman leapt into the air ungracefully as Musou had managed to lift the orb off his chest with his left hand. Da Ji landed onto the ground and looked at the now-standing rider, overflowing with an intense blue aura.  
"W-what is this power?" Da Ji stuttered, "It's so intense."

Musou stretched his body, letting out loud cracks and a sigh of relief. The rider looked at the metal ball in his hand and let out a huff. He tossed it into the air above him, and caught it by digging his fingers into it. Musou proceeded to pose with his new but temporary weapon; his legs were spread out shoulder width apart; his left arm was bent at the elbow, Da Ji's orb near his head, while his right arm was bent 90 degrees in front of his torso.

"How about we make another deal," Musou stated, "give up now, so I won't have to kick your ass." Da Ji stepped back slightly, before steeling her nerves. "How about no," the fox stated, commanding her orbs to attack. The metallic spheres charged towards Musou, who calmly walked towards his opponent. As the weapons neared, Musou bumped one of the orbs away with his, before kicking another away. As the final orb closed in, the rider caught it with his right hand, and embedded his fingers into it, keeping a tight grip on it.  
"Thanks," Musou said, before moving into a brawler like stance, "now, we can finish this."

The aura-surrounded rider ran towards Da Ji, who continued to throw out her orbs in retaliation. Musou blocked and parried the orbs with his own. He leapt into the air, looking down at Da Ji with an unseen smirk, and threw the orbs at the concubine. Da Ji's eyes widened and commanded her orbs to defend her, only for her guard to be broken and slammed onto the ground from Musou's attack. Da Ji let out a loud painful cry, only to notice that Musou was falling towards her with his fists up. Her eyes widened in terror as time had slowed down for her. The rider continued to fall, before letting out a chuckle and threw out a flurry of punches.

 **"WATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA-"**

From the rider's fists, a barrage of energy slammed down on the kitsune, slowly embedding her into the ground. Musou pulled back his right fist, charging it with his aura, before thrusting it one last time.

 **"WATA!"**

From the punch, a massive blue fist crashed into the downed sorceress, who let out another cry of pain. After the finisher, Musou landed onto the ground before walking over to Da Ji. The rider got onto one knee and placed his fingers onto her pulse. Noticing that she was still alive, the rider let out a sigh of relief, before proceeding to pin her in place with an orb atop of each limb. After finishing the task, Musou grew exhausted, causing his aura to disappear. The sleeveless rider collapsed onto the dirt, lying beside Da Ji.  
"Shit," he cursed, "didn't think I had to pull out the big guns yet." Musou looked over at Cipher and Kiyomori's fight, letting out a sigh of regret. 'Sorry guys,' he thought to himself, 'but I know you'll be able to get him.'

…

'Fuck!' I cursed in my thoughts, 'I'm way over my head on this one!' After firing almost hundreds of bullets at Kiyomori, I knew that I should have taken on Da Ji and let Musou take care of this guy. Ditching my pistol, I swung my wooden sword and let out a load of punches and kicks. However, my efforts were all for naught, as the monk had taken the attacks like they were nothing, and proceeded to wrap his massive hands around my head.

"I commend you for your efforts," Kiyomori grunted, tightly gripping my head, "but it shall all be for nothing once I kill you." The Taira clan member's hand let out a dark purplish aura, and started absorbing my life force.  
 _'RIZE!'_ Cipher cried out as I felt my consciousness slip away. My eyes grew heavy, and my breathing slowed down a lot. Before I knew it, I could sense death right around the corner. As Cipher continued to cry out my name, telling me to wake up; a loud gunshot forced me to open my eyes, and I felt my body drop onto the ground. I looked up and saw a massive hole in Kiyomori's chest. I looked behind, only to see a familiar white rider holding an anti-material rifle, before walking off into a wormhole.  
"Nihil?" I asked with confusion.  
 _'No, I think that was Enigma,'_ Cipher answered.  
"…I think we may need to make some design changes after this."

Kiyomori let out a deep cry of agony as he clutched the hole in his chest. However, with the use of his mystical powers, the wound managed to close up. We both got up off the ground, and looked at each other in the eyes. I could see that the monk was pissed, even more so than before.  
"Well," I muttered, "looks like I'm fucked." As Taira charged at me with his prayer beads, I could sense that something was off about him. The massive man lifted his beads and slammed them down on me. I blocked it with my sword, and definitely noticed a difference.

"Is he…weaker?" I asked Cipher.  
' _Definitely_ ,' he answered, ' _guess Enigma's shot took a lot out of Kiyomori.'_

The answer I was given gave me a boost in confidence. I tightened my grip around my bokuto and summoned by pistol once again, aiming it at the significantly weakened Kiyomori. I fired off a couple of shots, forcing the monk back. I let out a combo of slashes with my sword, and then kicked him back some distance. I dropped my weapons onto the floor and started to Channel my legs with whatever I had left.

Kiyomori was on his knees, taking very deep breaths as I ran towards him. As I neared the monk, I hopped into the air with my legs in front. I proceeded to dropkick Kiyomori in the head, forcing the latter to land on his back, while I fell onto my side. A very anti-climactic finish I must admit, but…at least it was a finish.

…

As the rider and monk laid on the ground, exhausted and in pain, the latter began to laugh. Cipher sat up and looked at Kiyomori with confusion.  
"Why are you laughing?" the rider asked. Kiyomori continued to laugh, growing louder every second. While Kiyomori laughed, Da Ji soon began to do the same. Musou looked at his opponent before noticing that the air had grown intense.  
"What the fuck?!" the tattooed rider exclaimed, getting up and looking around.

Cipher searched the area as well, before noticing that the pedestal that Himiko laid on had opened a portal, and a black mist shot right out.  
"No way!" Cipher muttered, "but we stopped the ceremony! How!?" The black rider stopped for a second to think about the situation, before realising what had happened.  
"Do you understand now?" Da Ji asked with an arrogant tone, "No matter what you did, it was too late."  
"But you were performing the ceremony!" Musou proclaimed, "We stopped you!"  
"The ceremony had already been complete," Kiyomori explained, "Our plan was to distract you and allow you both to tire, in order to stop you from our Lord's revival."

The sky had grown dark, and all the combatants stopped fighting. Thunder struck and the black mist descended onto the battlefield and started to attack everyone.  
"Wait," Cipher started, "but how can Orochi come back if…" His eyes widened. He got up, moved quickly to the cliff, and realised what was happening. The stream of darkness was separating everyone else from one sole figure. Stranded by himself, Yinglong looked around and the darkness had forced its entrance into the dragon via his mouth, and surrounded him. Letting out a gruesome cry, the mist had finished its objective and exploded, revealing a new figure in place of the deity; a demon with pale blue skin, wearing snake-skinned armour, a crown with snakes, wielding a large scythe. The coalition was struck with fear, while the demons cried with joy.

The Serpent King, Orochi, had returned.


End file.
